Broken
by Anniebear91
Summary: Set 2 years after Project X,Joey is left broken and alone until a certain someone finds him, from there onwards Seto and Joey are sent on a huge journey with many twists to discover how they really feel. SxJ, Puppyshipping to come, rated M for lemons
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone!_

_Just a few things before you read this story!_

_It takes place 2 years after the events of Project X. Kaiba corp. is now a major world business and Seto has jetted off to America leaving Mokuba in charge of the Japan HQ. Yugi is in Egypt along with Yami, Marik and Malik.. Ryou is in England with his yami. Téa is dancing in New York and Tristan works at a coffee shop in the Kaiba Corp. building. Just so you all know =]_

_Later it shall contain puppyshipping and lemony goodness, just as a warning, it's M. yes, M. no likey, no read-y. And so…we begin!_

Joey stared at his arm as he slid in the needle. He pushed the trigger, releasing calmness into his veins. He pulled it out, his hand trembling as he threw the now useless syringe to the floor. It littered the carpet a long with many others. He lolled his head back onto the wall, his eyes following the movement. He could feel the drug coursing through him, making him smile lightly. A sharp knock at the door. He pulled himself up and wobbled towards the door, his once shining eyes vacant of expression.

'Mr Wheeler, I presume?' A tall, thin man stood before him with slick black hair. He eyed the boy before him. Joey Wheeler was apparently his name. The boy was around 20, but his face looked older. It was emotionless, and his dark eyes where hollow. His frame was slight, no muscle, no tan, just skin, wearily veiled over fragile bones. His lips where thin and lightly parted and tousled yellow hair fell over his face. It was unruly, messy and brittle. Despite all of this, the blond still looked very attractive. He was clad in simple shorts and a thin white vest. The black haired man grinned wickedly.

'Mr…' Joey's memory fought with him… 'Katora. Business man from the north of Kyoto?' Joey looked at the man as he nodded. 'Come in then.' He led the man straight past the messy living room, to a cleaner, better presented bedroom, shutting the door behind them. 'So, what can I do for you?' the man's eyes grew darker with excitement.

'I've heard of your…interesting…talents, Mr Wheeler.' Joey gave a lopsided smile, a sinful smirk crossing his face through his eyes.

'Go on.'

'How much does it cost?'

'250, 000 yen.' Joey kept his face straight. The man rustled through a brief case that Joey hadn't noticed before.

'How long?'

'One hour.'

'Deal.' The man pulled out 4 bundles of cash from the case, handing them to Joey, who flicked through, his eyes scanning the bills. He placed them in a drawer before taking off his shirt, walking seductively to the man, pushing him backwards onto the bed. He pushed his lips harshly against the man's before pulling down the black trousers. He smirked to himself. That much money could buy the supply for next week and he was becoming increasing popular through word of mouth. He wasn't even doing anything especially special to these men, but they all seemed to love it. He knew he had talents in the bedroom and after failing as a waiter in the neighbouring town, selling himself was much easier and profitable. By the time the hour was up Kosuke Katora was laid naked, sprawled across the bed, panting heavily. He was flushed and breathless. Joey pulled himself up.

'A glass of water?' The business man nodded and Joey left the room. He poured the icy water from the tap, shrugging as the draft encircled his legs. Winter was coming in Domino and he wasn't ready for it. On the good side, it was always a good time for business. Many people came to the city to visit Kaiba Corp over the holidays to make Christmas toy deals. Many lonely men missing their wives and partners. It was a brilliant service to offer to the lonely hearts of Domino. He smirked as he delivered the glass of water to Kosuke who was just finished buttoning his shirt.

'Thank you, Mr Wheeler, I shall be recommending you.' Joey nodded thanks as he showed the man out. He shut the door behind him. Recommendation? He didn't need that. People knew who he was and that was all he needed. He walked back to the room and pulled something out of the closest. He took the item over to the bed, holding it tightly to his chest, salted tears falling down his face. He pulled the item to his nose, filling his senses with a strong smell of mint. He stroked the black leather, preserved perfectly and never washed in two years. He looked down, choking on his own tears. No matter what anyone said, he really fucking missed Seto Kaiba, and the mess of a life he was now living was all his fault…

_Right. A very short first chapter._

_Please R&R and let me know what you think. This might be longer than Project X hopefully._

_Much love_

_x_


	2. Chapter 2

The next appointment wasn't until 6. Joey glanced at his schedule. This guy wanted him to meet him at a hotel…the Ritz in Domino. Up scale much? Joey floundered through his wardrobe pulling out his only suit. He pulled it on, before going to the mirror. He didn't look in the mirror often, he hated what he saw. The skin clinging to the bones, his dark eyes. He was a shadow of his former shelf, a hollow shell, if that. He straightened the suit, running his fingers through his hair. He looked presentable enough for the hotel. Pulling on his shoes, his attention was snagged by the small box on the counter. He knew what it contained. He pulled on the second shoe, putting a note into his bag before going over to the box. He pulled off the lid, and took a small blue tablet from a container. He looked at it, a small picture of a dolphin on one side. He put it in his mouth and swallowed. The drug surged through him, his mood instantly better. He smiled to himself, closing the lid. He left the apartment and headed towards the hotel. It was only a short walk, so there was no need to worry about being late.

He arrived at the reception and began to scan the room directions. He pulled the paper from his pocket, his vision slightly blurred. _Room 405. _Joey looked around before noticing an elevator. He stepped in, lightly pressing for the 4th floor. Upon arriving the strong smell of lilies hit him, and he noticed the vase opposite the elevator. The hotel was decorated gold and red, making him wonder who exactly wanted him tonight. He finally reached the door. The word 'suite' appeared in the centre. Great, another over-pain snobby bastard. Joey collected his thoughts the best he could with his now bubbling blood. A seductive smile graced his face before he gave 2 sharp knocks on the door.

'Room service.' He called, laughing at his unoriginal pun. A few foot steps came to the door before a young man answered, this he was not expecting. He stared at the man before him. He was almost 6 feet tall with unruly black hair, that was somehow pulled into a ponytail. He had large grey eyes, that made his face look so much younger. He was tall, thin and seemed very familiar.

'Mr Wheeler?' The man sounded confused, to this, Joey simply nodded. 'Come in…' he shut the door behind the blond, eyeing him carefully. 'I've heard about you, Mr Wheeler…' he took a deep breath, 'I wasn't expecting this however.' He studied the blond's face. It was cold and emotionless. 'Do you know who I am?' Joey scanned over the man.

'No, I don't.'

'Do you not watch TV often?'

'Can't say I do.' The man nodded. Before gesturing for Joey to take a seat. Great, hired company for an ego boost, god this man was strange.

'I am Kaiba Mokuba.' Joey's eyes widened.

'What?' this had to be some joke…Mokuba was a kid… a little kid, shrimp. Not some grown up man wanting these kinds of…services.

'You. You're Joey Wheeler?' Joey nodded, confused.

'What happened to you?'

'I could ask the same thing.' Mokuba smirked, looking eerily like the elder Kaiba.

'I grew up, Joey.'

'It's been 2 years, Mokuba.'

'Yes, and a lot has happened. I'm now president of the Japan branch.'

'Good for you I guess. So, a rich…young…guy like you. What do you want with me?'

'Well, I intended to get the services described.' The raven haired man smiled, 'However, I don't think it would be appropriate now I know who you are.'

'The name didn't give it away?' he thought for a moment, 'Wait, aren't you a little young to be ordering these types of service?'

'Not at all, I was 18 last month. And you're name is quite common, we found that out after…' he cut himself off. 'Anyway, I'm sorry for my mistake, I'll pay you the money anyway.' Joey shook his head, he wasn't taking money from Kaiba's kid brother, he did have some pride left. Mokuba frowned.

'Joey, you're so different, what happened?' Joey's eyes flashed with tears that he shook away.

'I don't want to talk about it.'

'I do.'

'I don't.'

'I called you here for services, and as a service, I'm choosing to ask you stuff.' Mokuba may look grown up, but he wasn't as eloquent as his brother yet. Joey sighed, Mokuba still had huge eyes despite his age and Joey couldn't resist. He looked at the grey pools pleading him.

'I'm a mess, Moki.' He looked at the floor. 'Since your brother left me, everything went wrong. I couldn't concentrate. Duke didn't want me because I was obsessing over Seto. I failed my finals. I got into the gang again and started…abusing…things. I drink a lot, and with qualifications like mine, there aren't many other jobs going.' He paused. 'happy now?' Mokuba's eyes filled with tears before he glomped the blond.

'Joey, I'm so sorry, if Seto knew this would happen he would have never…' both boys began to cry, and Joey gently allowed his hand to tangle in the mop of black hair.

_Ok so that's todays update!_

_Let me know what you think!_

_Much love_

_x_


	3. Chapter 3

Mokuba looked up at Joey.

'I'll be honest, Joey.' His eyes widened, 'You're a mess.' Joey smiled to himself. He knew he was, but too much had happened and he couldn't change now. 'I want to help. It's my fault this happened, I asked you to get involved.' Mokuba thought back all the years ago, back when Seto was lonely, back when he wanted nothing more than to help. He never saw this coming.

'Mokuba, it has nothing to do with you, I'm ok, I don't need help.' Mokuba looked at the teen before harshly pushing Joey's suit sleeve up. He raised a questioning eyebrow. Just has he expected, the arm was littered with scars dragging vertically towards the elbow, puncture wounds from injections and bruises from broken veins. Joey pushed Mokuba off, pulling his sleeve down angrily.

'I'm fine.'

'You're a liar, Joey.'

'It's nothing.'

'I always knew you weren't perfect, but I liar is something I never thought you'd be.' Mokuba turned away, 'I guess I was wrong.'

'What do you expect of me? To sober up? Go get a real job? Don't you think I've tried? It's no good. I'm alone and I'm surviving until my body gives in on me. I've tried to kill myself 5 times Mokuba but it never works.'

'You've what! Why?'

'What's the point in me being here? No one loves me, my friends left me, I can't get any work…in a respectable place. I have nothing left to live for. I don't even see my sister anymore.' Mokuba instantly wanted to cry, he would have given in too if he had no one. He thought for a moment before making his next offer.

'Joey. Work for me.'

'What? Isn't that what I'm here for?' The raven haired man laughed slightly,

'No, silly. I mean at Kaiba corp. You can be my assistant. I'll train you myself, it's good money and you get your own office.' Despite been an adult now, Mokuba always had such a playful look in his eyes.

'I dunno, I'm not very good at that kind of thing…'

'Nonsense. I won't take no for an answer. You can start in 2 days, on Monday, I'll provide you with some clothes…' he paused, 'and then we can try and sober you up a bit, at least it'll distract you a few hours a day.' Joey smiled weakly, the kid still had a heart of gold. 'Oh, and Seto comes back to visit next week, so you might even get to see him.' Joey's heart froze. It stopped beating dead in his chest. Seto would be there? That had never occurred to him. He suddenly began doubting his recent good luck. He couldn't face Seto. He hadn't seen him since he left him on the street, since he'd messed up his life. His mind began to race. What would the man think of him now? Had he thought of him at all in 2 years? Did he even remember him…?

'Joey!' Mokuba shouted, shaking the blond. The hazel eyes snapped back into focus. 'I said, you can stay at the mansion tonight, I dread to think about your apartment.' He eyed the blond, 'When was your last decent meal?'

'About 1 year ago.'

'Then it's settled.'

'What is?'

'You're coming with me.'

'No, I can't. Thanks for the job too, but I can't accept it. I can't see Seto…I just can't.'

'It isn't debatable.'

'No, it isn't, I decline.' The younger's eyes turned darker, becoming icy pools reminiscent of the older Kaiba.

'Oh ok, if I can't look after you, I'll just have to phone your friends to make sure they do…' Joey froze. That kid was a conniving little bastard. Just like his brother. He sighed defeated.

'Fine.' The younger jumped, pulling a tired blond to his feet.

'It'll be fine, you'll see.' He dragged the blond out into the hall, and down the elevator. He pulled an emotionless face as he walked and paid for the bill, despite having not really used the room. He then dialled for the limousine to pick them up. It was going to be a long night, and Joey wasn't the least bit looking forward to returning to the mansion, especially with a Kaiba.

_Hey_

_Sorry for all the short stuff recently, I've been posting before bed! I'll post mid afternoon next time so it'll be longer._

_Please R&R_

_Much love to you all!_

_x_


	4. Chapter 4

The place hadn't changed much, Joey had to admit. It was still huge, the hallways where still dark and it still smelt of the older Kaiba brother. His smell lingered in the air, haunting him about his past. Mokuba walked Joey up the halls.

'This will be your room…' he opened the door a room on the east wing. It was close to where Kaiba's old room had been, he began to wonder if it was still the same, still his.

'Thanks…' Joey walked in, almost in a trance like state. The room was large with a double bed in the centre. Soft golden sheets covered the oak frame and red walls fell down from a sparkling ceiling. Tiny golden lights littered the roof, glittering over the room. The floor was wooden with a soft fur rug in the middle. 'It's…' Joey was lost for words. He wasn't one for interior design, but it was pretty sweet.

'Yeah it's cool. I designed it myself. I wanted to theme each room on duel monsters…'

'Which room is this?' Mokuba smiled lightly,

'None. I just really like these colours.' He beamed.

'So what other designs do you have?'

'Umm, we have a blue eyes, obviously, red eyes, dark magician, dark magician girl, witch of the black forest…erm…scape goats, exodia, all 3 god card…' Mokuba took a deep breath,

'It's ok, I get the picture.'

'Yeah there's a few. We've been doing the rooms all over the mansion, as a sort of prototype.'

'Prototype?'

'Yeah. I'm looking into a hotel chain. It'd be good over here, especially as we're holding the duel monsters finals in Japan.'

'That's sort of cool.'

'You entering?'

'No. I haven't played for 2 years, it wouldn't be right to enter again now, I'd be surprised if I could get past the semi's.'

'Aw but you used to be so good!' Mokuba eyes widened, reminding Joey of the child the boy once was. 'I used to love watching you play.' The dark haired teen smirked.

'Yeah, 3rd best duellist in the world.'

'2nd. Yugi sort of cheated haha.'

'Nah he was just very lucky.'

'If you want to call it that.'

'He had talent…'

'He had two minds versus one…'

'Yeah, I guess so.'

'So, do you like pie?'

'Pie?'

'Yup. I have pie for dinner usually.'

'What kind of pie?'

'Apple.'

'You have apple pie…for dinner?'

'Yup. And candy after.'

'Mokuba?'

'Yeah?'

'You haven't changed a bit.'

'Yeah I know, it's great right? I'll race you!' with that the suit clad raven haired boy dashed off. Joey began to jog after him, but then felt the strain of sobriety. He needed something soon to be able to keep up with the black haired man.

'Mokuba, wait up I haven't had anything today!'

'Tough!' a voice yelled back, 'You're going to have to get used to it.'

'No that wasn't part of the deal!'

'Yes it was! And I'm loving this pie, it'll be gone if you don't hurry up.' Joey walked down the kitchen. His body was heavy and his mind felt dull, he really needed…something.

'Mokuba can I please go pick up my stuff?'

'Nope. There is nothing you need.'

'Clothes? Toothbrush? Everything else?'

'I can provide them for you.'

'My personal things?'

'Like what?' Joey thought about his most important possessions, pills, needles and leather trousers. A few photographs, the usual.

'Photos and stuff.' Like hell Mokuba needed to know the rest.

'Fine.' The black haired boy gave in, whipping out a phone and dialling. 'Main entrance.' He then smiled to Joey. 'Come on.' He led the way as they climbed into the limo. 'Do you need any help to gather everything?'

'No, it's ok, there isn't much. It'll fit in one bag.' He smiled. His entire life, in one bag.

'If you say so. I'll just wait in the limo.' Mokuba looked out of the window as the car rolled to a stop. Joey smiled, nodded thanks and dashed out to the apartment. In 10 minuets he had stuffed his bag with all of his desirables. The few clothes that he had, photos, drugs and of course the leather trousers. That was everything he treasured. He jumped back into the limo and looked to the raven haired teen.

'So, you begin work tomorrow. I've had a uniform designed for you. 8am sharp in the reception, yeah?'

'Yeah.' Joey nodded. He had to keep his secret possessions safe from the teen, if he was anything like he used to be, he'd find out soon.

_Hey everyone._

_A bit longer this time, what do you guys think?_

_Much love_

_x_


	5. Chapter 5

Joey smiled as he closed his new bedroom door. Mokuba had been really nice, which made him feel all the worse for what he was about to do. He emptied his backpack onto the floor, admiring the contents. He took the leather trousers and placed them on a sofa at the foot of the bed. He pushed his messy clothes into drawers along with a few photographs he had. His deck went on the bedside table and the drugs…they could go in the medicine cabinet. It was so obvious. Mokuba wouldn't think to look there because it would be the first place anyone would go. Joey knew Mokuba would expect him to hide the stuff, so what better hiding place than the obvious. He smiled to himself, slipping a blue pill into his mouth as his stuffed the cabinet. He then proceeded to undress and try the shower. It had been a while since he'd enjoyed the cleanliness and benefits of heated water, and as the liquid cascaded over him, shrill memories of previous years washed over him. He remembered how tidy his apartment used to be and how nice the water felt at home when he could still pay the bills, before he got addicted. He hadn't meant to, but after everyone left he got involved with some…interesting characters and resorted to abusing stuff he'd never normally touch. It proved addictive and soon enough he was scraping money to get hold of as much as he could. He even sold his own body in order to get the sweet stuff. It didn't matter what it was LSD, Ecstasy, Cocaine, Heroine. He'd take any of it for the buzz of it. He'd started off on cannabis and the weaker stuff, but it proved boring quickly. Eventually he couldn't stop himself. He hated himself when he looked in the mirror, hated how much he looked like his father, but it was too late now. He couldn't go back.

Noticing the steamed up room, he turned off the shower. Grabbing a fluffy towel and stepping out he clambered to the bedroom. He slipped on the pyjamas that Mokuba had provided and slipped under the sheets. It was nothing like home. The sheets were thick and fluffy, surrounding him with a cool warmness and comfort he'd never experienced. He rolled onto his side, his wet bangs dampening the golden pillows. He smiled, maybe things could get better?

He woke up with a start. A shrill noise burst through his ears, an incessant beeping that wrung loud. He looked around. He wasn't at home. Had he died? No…he was at Kaiba mansion. The clock read 6am. Fuck. That's right, he had to go to work today. Grudgingly he got out of bed and pulled his messy hair into a short ponytail. Mokuba had sent him a suit, which he found in the closet. Slipping into his new uniform he trudged to the reception where the raven haired boy stood, looking equally as tired. Joey watched as the teen slipped sugared candy into his mouth.

'What, no coffee?' Joey looked over to him as he ate another sweet. Mokuba shook his head.

'No, I don't like it. I don't like mornings, so I eat sugar for energy.'

'You're nothing like Seto…'

'You're right, I'm a bigger ass to work for.' Joey's face paled. 'I'm just kidding Joey.' He smiled leading the blond outside and into the limo.

'If you're the boss, why do you start so early?'

'It's not by choice. Trading starts early and I need to be first there to monitor everything. Kaiba has a conference with me too over the internet and I need to be here early or I won't catch him. We're like 11 hours in front, and even with Seto's sleep pattern, it's a pain in the ass.' Joey smiled.

'Ah ok. So, what will I be doing today?'

'Just looking over some files, making sure they're in date…phoning a few partners to make sure they are ok with the services. The usual stuff I should do, but I can't be bothered.'

'So what do you do?'

'Run the company.' The grey eyed boy smiled and waited as the limo rolled to a stop. 'K, we're here.' Joey stepped out. 'I have Seto's old office, so…top floor.' He then took Joey by the arm and led him inside. The glass structure and white floors gleamed in the morning sun. It was almost painful. Mokuba nodded to a red haired woman on reception before striding to the elevator. His expression was none existent. Cold. Much like his brothers. As soon as he was in the elevator, his eyes lightened again.

'Why do you do that?' Joey stared at the teen.

'Do what?' Mokuba looked confused, looking himself over.

'Emotionless face?'

'Oh. It's a habit. I do it so people don't take advantage because I'm young. If I look scary, no one hassles me.' Joey smiled, classic Mokuba, always making things easy. They reached the office. It was large and the desk faced away from a huge panoramic window. At the other side of the room was a second desk, which the raven haired teen gestured to.

'That's yours.' He smiled and Joey continued over to it. Mokuba took his own position before pressing the intercom.

'4 bags of gummy worms, sour strawberries, 6 twinkies, 2 bottles of cola and 3 bags of skittles to my office…immediately.' He paused, 'Joey, you want anything?' Fuck, that was all for him? Joey shook his head in amazement.

'Patch me through to Kaiba Seto in New York.' With that a huge screen rolled down from the ceiling and a ring tone sounded over the room.

_Hey everyone_

_A little longer this time_

_Please R&R_

_Much love_

_x_


	6. Chapter 6

A man appeared on the screen.

'Casey?' Mokuba looked confused. Joey looked up. The man was fairly thin with green eyes and short blond hair.

'Mr Kaiba.' He nodded.

'Where is Seto?'

'He set off for a business trip last night.'

'Oh, odd, he never told me.'

'Sorry, Mr Kaiba. I will put it on his planner to contact you.'

'Yes, thank you.' Mokuba pressed a button and the screen retracted. Joey felt an odd longing sense in his stomach, secretly he had been hoping to see Kaiba. He shrugged it off, much like the raven-haired teen and began filing through the papers before him.

10 minuets later a shrill knock came from the door, causing both boys to look up. As Mokuba opened his mouth to speak the doors open and a thin man walked in. His brown locks feel neatly over his face and the crisp white business suit hugged the slender skin. Joey's breath caught in his mouth…it couldn't be.

'Mokuba.' The velvet sound flowed from soft lips. The perfect stance, shoulders back, hips forwards with his hand delicately placed on the left side.

'Big brother!' Mokuba squealed and ran around to the tall brunet, hugging his waist tightly. Joey watched the gleeful smile on the taller man's lips. 'I've missed you so much! How was America! How long are you back for! What are you doing here and…'

'Calm down…one at a time.' He ruffled the messy hair, causing the black haired boy to frown. Joey sat back, watching the scene. 'America was…OK. They have good coffee. I'm back for 2 weeks and I'm here because it's been 2 years since I've seen you in person.' Seto smiled looking around his old office. 'How are the hotel plans?'

'They're great…Joey is just filing through the work now and some of the prototype rooms have been done at the mansion. We have…'

'Joey?' the older Kaiba cut him off, his eyes finally landing on the blond. Joey froze, his blood ran cold and his body was paralyzed. Kaiba walked over, for only a small distance it seemed to take a life time. He reached the desk, eyeing the blond over carefully.

'Um…Hi…' Joey felt uncomfortable in growing silence.

'Hi.' Kaiba looked confused. This was not the Joey he remembered. This man was not tanned with flawless skin and soft hair. He wasn't excitable and happy, his emotions scrawled upon his sleeve. No, he was…different. 'You've changed.' Blue eyes remained emotionless.

'You haven't.'

'I know. What happened to you?'

'What do you mean?'

'You're so…not you.' There was no other way to describe it. Kaiba knitted his brows in thought, he couldn't work out what had happened. He turned as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

'Seto, it's ok.' He nodded the grey eyed boy and way led away to the desk. 'I'll show you the hotel spots so you can see what you think, then afterwards, we'll have dinner at home.'

'Sounds good.'

'Yeah.'

'You been eating well since I left?'

'Yup, 3 meals a day, veg included.'

'But you had pie last night…' Joey chipped in, to which Mokuba's eyes widened, his head shaking frantically.

'Pie?' Seto looked at his brother.

'Um yes, chicken pie…with veg and carrots and potatoes and stuff.'

'Carrots are vegetables.'

'I know that.'

'Wait…how does Joey know.'

'Um…since last night…he lives with me…'

'WHAT!' Kaiba exploded, flicking his gaze between the two. Mokuba employed Joey…Joey worked in his office…and he lived with him? What the fuck had Joey and his baby brother been doing the past two years?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey peoples!_

_New chapter._

_Sorry they're short, but I like to update everyday, so it's either a short one every day, or a slightly longer one every 3…_

_Plus if its shorter I sometimes update twice…if I'm not busy._

_Please r&r, much love_

_AB_

_X_

_PS: Don't forget the facebook group, Anti FF Flamers (creative as hell) for those who want advice on how to deal with flames and in some cases avoid them. Also a great place to talk about ff, when we get some members =]_


	7. Chapter 7

'Not like that, Seto.' The brunet stared at the men, anticipating their excuses. 'I only came across Joey the other day.'

'Oh, and you just chose to offer him a job and place to live?'

'I believe it's my property and this is my section of the company, so I can do what I want.' He turned from the blond, 'He was a mess, Seto and it's your fault.' He muttered under his breath. The blue eyed boy wasn't buying anything just yet.

'How did you come across him?' Mokuba blushed.

'It's a funny story actually…'

'Is it, do tell.' His voice remained emotionless.

'I think it's one you'll laugh at in years to come…'

'I'd like to laugh now.'

'No, no, you just got here. I bet you're jet lagged and tired and you need coffee.'

'I'm an insomniac, Mokuba, jet lag means nothing to me.'

'Oh yes, we better get you into bed then so you can try and sleep…'

'Not working, Mokuba.'

'Yes it is…now come on big brother…off we go.' He started tugging at Seto's arm, heading frantically towards the door, staring at an embarrassed Joey.

'Mokuba, you better tell me what is going on right now.' He glanced over to Joey, 'You too mutt.' So they were back to that!

'Ok…Ok…' Mokuba paled. 'I'd sit down first if I was you…'

'Fine.' Seto sat on the desk. 'Elaborate.' Taking a deep breath, Mokuba spoke at a rapid pace.

'Ok, ''tknowitwasJoeyandhedidn'!' Mokuba took a long breath at the end, exhausted for his explanation. He backed away from Seto slightly to observe his expression. He watched as the brunet replayed the words in his head, his expression went from none existence to confusion.

'So, let me get this straight…' he looked at Mokuba, 'You paid for…services…' and then he looked at Joey, 'And you…offer…them…' both boys nodded. 'Joey…you're a…whore?' It pained Joey to admit it to the boy, but…it was true. He nodded slowly. 'But…why?'

'There is nothing else I can do.'

'LIAR!'

'You don't know anything anymore, Kaiba. You ruined me. You took everything away when you left and I couldn't ever get it back!'

'You stupid Mutt, I did it for your own good. I did it for us!'

'You did it for your reputation, you ass.'

'They would have torn you to shreds!'

'As opposed to what!'

'I never thought you'd do this to yourself!'

'I didn't have a choice! I was all alone…' he whispered the last part.

'There is always a choice! You could have worked here before!'

'I'm sorry, I failed high school, I didn't think a job here was in question!'

'You could have told me…'

'You weren't there for me!'

'You still could have…'

'How! You were in America. Thousands of people want to talk to you, your number isn't easy to get hold of…'

'Ask Mokuba…'

'Seto, we both know he couldn't have done it so easily.' The raven haired boy finally cut in. 'Besides, there's no point arguing over the past, it's already happened.' He looked to his paperwork. 'I can file through this stuff tomorrow easily with Joey's help, let's go grab dinner and we'll do some catch up tonight.' He smiled hoping to calm the older two down, however the lightening sparking between hazel and azure eyes showed no chance of fading any time soon.

'You can't just take the day off whenever you want, Mokuba.'

'My part of the company, so yes I can. Who's gonna fire me?'

'Me.'

'Nope, we're partners, you can't. So ha. We're going for dinner now. Come on.' He smiled, before paging the limo and dragging both boys to the elevator. 'Now, smile and be happy, boys.' He grinned widely until the elevator opened, and the mask went up.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hewo everybodies!_

_How are you all!_

_I've been watching abridged all over again. You might have seen some comments from it in the prequel to this, at the end where Kaiba says 'because shut up' and stuff. If it seeps in again…I'm sorry, I just love LK so much! I've also been watching vids from the conventions this year. I might go to one in florida next year. My boyfriend wants to go as Kaiba (haha) but by the time we go I'll have white hair…so I don't know who to go as now! I don't want to cross dress so I'm going to have a long think! Maybe Towa or Kisara? Any ideas?_

_Anyway, I'm rambling cos I'm happy tonight…lol,_

_Please R&R_

_Much loves!_

_AB_

_x_


	8. Chapter 8

They arrived at a restaurant. Mokuba ordered a table in the far corner, asking politely for a divider to be put up, so no one would interrupt them with questions about the business. The waiter nodded silently, before seating them and bringing the divider. They sat around a circle table, Mokuba smiling happily whilsy Joey fidgeted uncomfortably and Seto glared at the other boys.

'So, what you guys ordering? I can't decide on my sweet…' Mokuba frowned looking at the menu.

'Maybe you should order your main before your dessert.' Seto glared at his brother who looked disappointed.

'Awh come on, you know it's my favourite part.'

'Yes, and eventually it'll make you fat and ill.'

'But, at least I enjoyed myself.'

'I'm going to have a salad and so will you.'

'NO!' Mokuba cried, to which Seto glared. 'I'm 18, I run a company, so screw you big brother, I'm having 3 sweets instead of proper food.'

'You will not.'

'I'm paying, so watch me.' Seto growled. He had agree to let the younger pay, but his little scheme was becoming unveiled. Why did he fall for it? 'What are you having, Joey?' Grey eyes looked up with genuine interest.

'Um, I don't know…I can't afford anything and it's pretty expensive for…everything.'

'I'm paying. So pick 3 meals and pick quick.'

'I uh…' the waiter appeared with a small pad. Mokuba smiled. Seto looked to Joey before making his next decision.

'Right.' Seto watched the waiter position the pen. 'I would like the Caesar Salad to start, please. Sea bass for the main and…vanilla soufflé to finish.' He paused. 'The blond would like the lime and ginger guinea fowl to start, fillet of angus beef on nutmeg mash for main and then gooseberry crème Brule to finish.' He glanced the blond who quickly read the dishes on the menu.

'I would like a chocolate soufflé to start, the dessert trio for main and…the home-made ice cream selection to finish. Thank you.' The raven haired boy snapped shut his menu, handing it over to the gawking waiter. Had no one ever ordered that before? It didn't matter, anyway. He was a paying customer and he could have what he wanted. The waiter bowed slightly before leaving.

'Kaiba, what did you just order me?' Joey stared over to the brunet, confused.

'A 3 course meal?'

'It was expensive!'

'So? It's not like we care about cost.' Mokuba shook his head in agreement.

'I do though…'

'Stop worrying and enjoy the meal, Joey.' Kaiba was slightly agitated now. Couldn't the blond just accept that the meal was been paid for?

'I'm sorry. Thank you, Mokuba.' The raven haired teen smiled back,

'It's no problem, really.' Their starters arrived and they began to eat, Joey more hesitantly than the others. Kaiba watched the blond pick apart the meal and smell it before placing it in his mouth. It was like he'd never seen food before. He rolled his eyes and chose to ignore it. When the food had been finished the waiter took back the plates before returning 10 minuets later with fresh ones.

'I love trios.' Mokuba smiled, tucking in without a second thought. Seto shook his head. The kid was ruining his health. He was beginning to wonder how he stayed so thin and how he'd been eaten when he'd been gone.

'The food here is really nice…' Joey commented, looking at the brothers.

'Why else would we eat here?' Seto looked at Joey.

'Um, I don't know. I don't really eat out. I thought it was your first time here…'

'We eat out at least once a week…more if we're apart.'

'Yup.' Mokuba chipped in. 'I eat out 6 times a week for lunch or dinner with clients. Seto does it more often though, I mean, you go out _loads._'

'It's lots…not loads Mokuba. And hardly. I go out for maybe 5 brunches and 4 evening meals in a general week. It's not that often.'

'This is the first time I've eaten out since being 10…' Joey looked to the men who's jaws appeared to drop.

'I thought Duke took you for a meal…'

'No, just drinks…' Joey thought back two years, smiling lightly at the memories.

'Oh, I see. What happened with you two?' the brown eyes looked down to the table. Seto hadn't meant any harm…not really.

'We just, weren't right for each other. After what happened with you he didn't want to talk to me anymore. Said I'd been using him. He hasn't spoke to me since, no matter what I did he wouldn't talk. He told Téa what happened too and she sided with him, said I was two timing and a cheat and…' he paused for thought, 'she went to America a while back, so I never got to hear from her either.'

'Everyone else?' Seto inquired.

'Well, Yugi, Yami, Malik and Marik went back to Egypt for a bit. Bakura and Ryou have been at university in England…Durham I believe. Téa went dancing as I said, not sure where Tristan went to be perfectly honest. Umm, I think that's everyone.'

'So…what did you do…?' Joey shifted nervously, he really didn't feel like answering this, but looking at the blue eyes, begging for knowledge, he felt he had no choice.

'I…ended up with the gang again. I got involved in things I shouldn't have, saw things I shouldn't have. I had no way of getting money from failing high school so I resorted to doing the only thing I could think of. I sold myself. I made…a fair amount of money enough to pay for…things that I needed. Then I met Mokuba which brings us to now.' He thought about what he'd said and instantly wanted to take it all back…what would Seto think of him now, he had to change the subject. 'How was America?'

'It was…different.' He looked thoughtfully into his food, sea bass was suddenly the most interesting thing ever. 'I met some interesting people, did some interesting things, a whole learning experience.'

'What kind of people?' Joey looked at the brunet, who was suddenly becoming more and more nervous. Just as he was about to press for answers, dessert arrived. Thank the lord…Seto had just been saved.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_Lil bit longer tonight. I think some of it sounds a bit childish in the descriptions, so I'm very sorry._

_Please R&R, _

_Much love and kiwi hugs_

_AB_

_x_


	9. Chapter 9

The meal had finished without anything interesting happening. Joey chose to drop finding out about Seto's American trip until they got to the mansion. Mokuba was on a slight high from the sweets, the opposite to the blond who was beginning a major downer. He'd gone all day and not taken anything, it was killing him. As soon as the reached the doors, Joey quickly stated he needed the bathroom and ran upstairs to his room. Hiding away he quickly took out the syringe and pushed the needle into his arm, relaxing slightly as he did so. A sudden knock on the door startled Joey causing him to drop his drug. He quickly closed the cupboard and hid the remains of the drug.

'Um, come in?' he called in reply, to which a velvet voice replied

'I can't. You've locked the door mutt.' Joey jumped to his feet and darted to the door. Swinging it open he smiled as best he could,

'Uh sorry about that.' He scratched his head. 'Sup?' Kaiba didn't reply. He simply walked in and sat on the edge of the bed, watch as Joey shut the door.

'Can we…talk?' Beaming blue eyes stared into the misty chocolate.

'Sure…' Suspiciously the blond took a seat next to Seto on the bed. 'What's up?'

'What…happened to us?' Joey thought for a moment.

'Well, we had the beginning of a nice relationship…you kicked off, kicked me out, pulled me out of bed with someone, drove me half way across town naked before throwing me out in the rain with nothing but your leather pants. To be honest I was rather hurt, no idea why, nothing to do with you fucking off to America without a word or anything. By the way how was that?' he stared back at the pale face watching him.

'I didn't plan that.'

'What, no apology?'

'No.'

'Why? You owe me that much.'

'Your fucking boyfriend nearly ruined my reputation.'

'And your fucking reputation ruined my life.' Kaiba stared at the reply, his eyes lifeless and cold.

'Yeah well. That's how it works.'

'Is this all you wanted, cos I'm pretty beat.'

'No.'

'Ok…continue.' The blond was fed up, did Kaiba just come here to piss him off?

'Would you have slept with Mokuba knowing who he was?'

'I'll sleep with anyone who pays.'

'_Anyone?'_

'Yeah. That's how I survived.'

'Oh.' Kaiba suddenly looked at Joey, the messy hair, the paled skin that hung from his flesh. He was a shadow of his former self. He took the thin hand and pushed something into it. Joey looked up, a questioning look on his face. 'There is 500, 000 there.'

'Ok?'

'I don't think I need to say any more.' Kaiba's eyes went cold. Was he serious? Was he really paying for this?

'You're not serious.' His blue eyes narrowed before pulling the blond on top of him.

'I'm deadly serious. It's your job right? Does it cost more than this?'

'250,000 for an hour…'

'Then I want 2. It better be good.' Joey's breath hitched. He didn't know what to do. His mind went blank. Even after two years of fucking anything that came through the door he couldn't muster any knowledge on Kaiba. Hesitantly he laid flat on top of the brunet, pushing their lips into a gently kiss. Joey gently ran his tongue along the bottom of the brunet's mouth before forcing his way in. It was different, yet so familiar. Warm, minty and yet cold and emotionless. The blond felt his heart tear. He quickly grabbed a lock of coffee hair and used it to forcefully pull the blue eyed beauty in closer. Their tongues danced and clashed, their lips bruised as the blond began to tear at the suit. Messily, he pulled of the jacket, then ripped at the shirt, several buttons popping off. He ran his spare hand down the pale torso, stopping momentarily at the nipples, which he gently squeezed, causing a shocked gasp from the brunets busy mouth. He continued to let his hand graze southwards, before stopping at Kaiba's restrained member…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_I didn't post today so I'm posting a short one now before bed. I dunno if I'll be on tomorrow either…but we shall see!_

_Please R&R_

_Mwah!_

_AB_

_x_


	10. Chapter 10

Gently, Joey stroked it a few times, watching the expression cross Kaiba's delicate features. When the blue eyed boy looked pleased he gently pulled open the zip and slipped his hand under. Joey felt his own excitement rise when he felt the hardened member. He pulled it out slowly, taking hold of the straining member. He pumped it quickly a few times, watching the CEO's face mix with pleasure. He pushed their lips together once more in a fiery kiss, which brought a moan to the brunet's lips. Joey then pulled the problematic trousers off completely, discarding them on the floor. He then pulled off his own jacket and unbuttoned his shirt./ he then lowered himself over the taller man's cock, and placing his lips around it, sucked gently. He lowered his head, slowly taking Seto in deeper, wrapping his tongue around his hard prize. He raised his head quickly before slamming it down again. Seto gasped in pleasure, urging Joey to do it again and again. The brunet's long fingers found their way to the messy mop of golden hair, and began to tangle into it, twisting the locks around his fingers. Joey licked the strained member, again and again. He watched from the corner of his eye as Seto's fingers fumbled on the bed sheets, grasping them tightly. His breathing excelled, making Joey smile slightly. The blond then pulled away from the gasping CEO and kissed him roughly on the lips. The azure eyes were filled with want and with longing, a passion that Joey could no longer resist. Whipping off his own trousers he walked away into the bathroom to return with moisturised hands. He began to rub himself down when Seto looked confused.

'What are you doing?' The husky voice slowly reached Joey's ears, who smiled with amusement.

'I'm gonna fuck you, that's how it works.'

'I don't think so.'

'What?'

'_That_ is not going in me.'

'Then what did you pay for?'

'I'm on top.' Joey rolled his eyes.

'Fine.' He wandered over to the brunet and slid the wet hand over his cock, pumping slowly, ensuring the entire organ was covered. Seto moaned quietly before grabbing the honey-eyed boys hips, roughly forcing him onto himself. Joey yelped slightly, not expecting the sudden jolt of pain. He narrowed his eyes at the CEO, who was glaring lustfully back. Joey fidgeted to make himself comfortable before raising up on his legs and slamming himself back downwards. Seto moaned loudly, unable to contain his pleasure at the tight, warm blond. Noticing the delight on Kaiba's face, Joey repeated the movement. Strong, nimble fingers made their way to the blond's waist, gently gripping his pelvis. As Joey's movements became faster, the grip on his hips became tighter. He could feel the passion rising, the heat soaring and the noises becoming louder. Joey's head tossed back in ecstasy, soft moans eliciting from his lips. He opened his eyes that he couldn't remember closing to see the CEO laid before him, one hand remained on the blond's hip, the other was clawing at the bed. His head was turned to the side, his lips parted slightly as he breathed moans out. He wasn't as loud as the blond, but Joey knew that Kaiba was impressed, especially as he was allowing himself to show emotion. Joey looked at the tousled brown locks that fell messily over the pillow and the thin sculptured body than followed down through it. He watched at the brunet bucked into him, sending him closer and closer to the edge. It was almost like heaven, almost. He felt the strain well up in him, begging for release. He thrust down hard a few times, a few whimpers coming from his lips. Kaiba sped up, for he too was beginning to feel the strain. In one final burst the boys came. Joey looked at the brunet beneath him with half lidded eyes. He watched as Kaiba rolled slightly on to his side as Joey lifted off of him. Damn his legs hurt. It had been a while since he'd done that position and now he was feeling the strain. Joey gently sat down on the bed besides Kaiba. His blond hair stuck to his head, and the dress shirt clung to his arms. He began wondering why he'd left it on. He glanced over at the tired CEO. After a few moments, the brunet swung to a sitting position and faced the wall.

'I'm impressed.'

'Most people are.' Joey smiled to himself. 'I want to ask you something.' Kaiba looked over his shoulder to the blond's questioning eyes as he pulled his trousers back on.

'Ok?'

'What happened in America?'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_hey everyone!_

_It's more of a lemon attempt than a chapter! I tried writing it in a car on the way to a christening in Cleethorpes but it proved difficult with my parents there asking me to read what I was writing! Haha._

_Anyway, hope you liked it,_

_Please R&R_

_Mwah_

_x_


	11. Chapter 11

Kaiba sat nervously on the end of the bed.

'Why do you want to know?' he kept his gaze away from the blond. He didn't want him to know.

'Well, you know about me, so it's only fair, really'

'I guess so. I just don't think it's important.'

'I do. I'm curious.'

'That's not always a good thing you know, curiosity can be painful.' Joey crawled over to Kaiba, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

'What are you hiding?' He glared at the boy, determined to get an answer. 'I won't leave you alone until you do.'

'Fine. But only because I have things to be doing.'

'Other than me?'

'Shut up, Mutt.' Joey raised his hands in defence.

'Fine. I went to America to open a new HQ, it took a little longer than I thought and I…got involved with some people that I maybe shouldn't have.'

'People you shouldn't have?' Joey looked confused. Seeing the expression on his face, Kaiba rubbed at his temples.

'I was fucking some guy named James most nights, but as far as the press knew I was dating some woman…Kelly or something. I don't remember.'

'Why would you do a publicity stunt like that?'

'I'm opening a family business, they want to see a family man, so I did what they wanted and paid some broad to pose. As far as they know I'm over here picking up some plans, while she's playing mummy at home. In about 2 months we'll announce she's pregnant and carry on from there.'

'Is she?'

'Yes.'

'Is it…'

'No, it's not mine. It's her husbands.'

'Isn't that a flawed man, you know, when people see her with someone else?'

'No, she's a model. She wears a wig, loads of makeup, dresses differently.'

'I see. So you're gonna be over there a lot so it looks good on the company?'

'I guess so.' Joey felt his heart sink, he really thought he had something special with Kaiba before, maybe he had been wrong.

'So, tell me about James?' the words came out icy, stinging his lips with every movement. Seto flinched.

'What do you want to know?' Joey's eyes narrowed.

'Everything.' The brunet took a deep breath,

'Well, we met when…' just then, Mokuba came bounding in. Seto took a sigh of relief. His brother was always there when he needed him. The black haired teen took one look at the naked Joey and half naked Seto and began to smile.

'Sorry, did I just ruin something?' He grinned widely. Joey was about to answer when Seto shook his head.

'Not at all. What's wrong?'

'Some guys are on the phone from America, they want to speak with you about the company and publicity.' Seto nodded, before pulling on a shirt and taking his leave. Joey flopped backwards on to the bed, a little annoyed at the teen to say the least.

'Sorry, looking forward to something?' Mokuba perched on the end of the bed.

'A little…' Joey sighed and Mokuba grinned.

'I'll be amazed if you get him into bed, he's such a prude.'

'Oh, I already did that. I wanted to know what happened in America.'

'Why?'

'I dunno, Moki, I guess I've missed him and I want to know what he's been doing.' Mokuba nodded.

'If I had the choice, I wouldn't choose to know, Joey.' Mokuba frowned slightly.

'You mean you know?' Joey stared at Mokuba, wide eyed.

'Yeah, but I won't tell you. It's not a nice story, Joey. You really don't want to know it. Take it from me.' He smiled lightly and placed his hand on the blond's shoulder.

'You're only making me more determined.'

'Joey, trust me.' Mokuba smiled and nodded to the blond as he left. Joey took a deep breath before heading to the shower. He was going to know what happened in America, he was sure of that.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_hey_

_second chapter of today_

_so what do you think?_

_New job tomorrow O_O_

_Anyway, much love everyone, please R&R_

_x_


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Joey found that Mokuba had booked the next two weeks off. When he went to see the teen about he was pulled aside by Seto, who told Joey he still had some work to. Joey frowned slightly when ideas raced through his mind of what he could do that day.

'What's wrong, mutt?' Joey shrugged.

'I just don't know what to do today now.' Seto looked into the brown eyes, confused.

'What would you normally do?' Joey shot the other a look, and Kaiba was instantly reminded of the blond's…activities. 'We can play fetch if you want?'

'I'm not a dog, Kaiba.'

'I beg to differ.'

'Oh yeh?'

'Yes. You seem to have plenty of…tricks.' He grinned at the blond, whose brown eyes turned icy under the blue eyes of Seto Kaiba. 'But seriously, mutt, I have nothing to do. All my work is back in the states, so I have some free time. It's pretty rare.' Joey thought back 2 years. He nodded to himself. He remembered when Seto used to work 24/7, even at school. He smiled, deviously.

'So, what do you suggest we do?'

'I don't know. It's been a while since I had time to myself.' He pondered for a while, before looking back to the blond. 'What stuff do you…like?' he ground the last word out, it was hard for him to be considerate towards the blond. Especially after seeing him in such a state.

'I like…food, I guess.' Joey scratched his head.

'What type?'

'Anything and everything.' Joey grinned widely. It was true, he had a massive appetite.

'Do you like to cook?'

'I've never tried.'

'Oh…' It took Joey a good minuet and a half to work out that they had begun walking to the kitchen. When they arrived, Seto looked around hastily.

'What you looking for?' Joey watched as he pulled open cupboards and drawers.

'Utensils.'

'What for?'

'I'm going to teach you how to cook.'

'Why?'

'I have nothing better to do…'

'Great.' Joey rolled his eyes. He felt so special. A cooking lesson because the CEO had _nothing_ better to do. Kaiba walked over, handing Joey some ingredients. Confused, Joey placed them on the counter. 'Say, Kaiba…'

'Hm?' The brunet busied himself pulling out more items.

'What are we making?'

'Chicken soup. It's the easiest thing I can think of.' The blond nodded. Soup. No cakes or fancy meals…soup. Kaiba passed Joey a large knife.

'Here.' He watched the blond take it. 'There are some chicken cutlets on the counter. Cut them into strips…you can handle that…right?' Joey rolled his eyes.

'I'm not an idiot.'

'We have yet to see otherwise.' The blond placed the chicken down and began to cut the meat slowly. This wasn't so bad. In fact, it was easy. Joey grew more confident and began to slice faster and faster. Kaiba, impressed, stood and observed from the other end of the counter, where he was pouring hot chicken stock into a pan. He watched as the blond began on the third piece of meat before…

'Fuck!' Kaiba's eyes grew wide as he watch Joey clutch his hand. 'Fuck fuck fuck!' The blond began to yell, and to the blue eyed boys horror, blood laced around the puppy's pale hands.

'Shit, what did you do? You stupid…' He rushed over, trying to pry free the hand. 'I'll go get some stuff to clean it up, come on.' He hurried Joey to his bedroom, sitting him on the bed. Kaiba walked into the blond's bathroom, searching for something to hold the fingers in one piece. He muttered his actions to himself as he searched.

'Toilet paper, too thin. Towel…to big…ah medicine cabinet…' The brunet opened the little door and jumped back slightly as something fell. Catching it in his hand, he looked down to see a syringe. His heart stopped. His eyes slowly dragged up to the cabinet on the wall, to see it stuffed with similar needles and packets upon packets of pills. He felt the blood rush from his face. What the fuck was this. He turned around and marched to the door, tightly clutching the new object.

'Wheeler, what the fuck is this?' Fire blazed on the watery pools, his lips curled in disgust, hurt and fear.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Why hello people!_

_Short again…because…yes I have been working! And being the patient person I am…I am looking for a new job! My group is full of personality and I had to sign a silly contract saying I'll let them do medical tests with a doctor of their choice and my info can be disclosed. I wanna get out before that happens. And I hate call centres and many many other reasons. I managed a full 4 and a half hours sleep…but I would like to thank you all kindly for shattering my 952 hit record! It's now 1040! Woo! So thanks!_

_My laptop is also broke. LCD is fucked and it keeps turning black! I also spent a lot of my training day doodling. I might post it on deviantart. It's not very artistic but it seems a shame to waste a days work. (I spent more time doodling than working, and even more time day dreaming.) ah the joys of training._

_Anyways!_

_Please R&R_

_Much love to you all_

_Mwah!_

_x_


	13. Chapter 13

Joey flung himself off the bed, gripping his arm. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

'Well?' Seto's voice raised, his temperature bubbling.

'I don't have to fucking answer to you.' The blond spat the words out, feeling everything burn his lips.

'I think you do!'

'Do I? You have yet to tell me why you abandoned me, or what happened in America, so I see no reason to answer your questions, moneybags.'

'That's totally different.'

'Is it fuck.'

'This is illegal.'

'So? How do I know what you did in America was legal? Oh wait, I don't.'

'That doesn't concern you.'

'And this doesn't concern you.'

'Does Mokuba know?' Blue eyes narrowed.

'Yes and No.'

'What's that meant to mean?'

'He knows I was on them. I told him I'd stop but it's not that easy. I suspect he knows I brought them.'

'Why would you lie to him, he's helping you? You disgust me.' Kaiba span on his heels, he couldn't stand the blond any more.

'I disgust you? At least I admitted it. I didn't leave someone naked on the streets 3 miles from home. I'm not 'dating' a woman for business reasons or planning a fake child.' The brunet stopped dead in his tracks.

'You don't understand at all, do you?'

'I think I understand perfectly.'

'No. You're dead wrong. If you knew, you'd think so differently, but you're a one trick mutt. You don't think. At least you used to have fire and spark. You used to be special. You're nobody now. A shadow of your former self. I don't even know how you can use your old name. You should be ashamed.' Just then, the blond ran at Kaiba, tackling him to the ground. Joey screamed.

'How dare you! How fucking dare you!' He raised his arm to punch the boy beneath him, but as he slammed his hand forward, Seto caught it and flipped the blond onto his back, he sneered at the boy beneath him, anger coursing through him, the fire in his eyes violently boiling his blood.

'Listen to me, you fucking mutt. I don't have to answer to you or anyone. But why don't you quit feeling so damned sorry for yourself? You aren't in danger and don't blame me for your addictions because your mind is too fucking weak to fight against it. It has nothing to do with me that your friends left, and sure, I did something a little 'mean' but why don't you get the fuck over yourself, you have no idea what is going on. You don't even know the real reason I did that, so why don't you get your fucking facts right before you start criminalising me. You don't have a fucking clue what you're talking about.' He slammed the blond into the floor before stepping off him. Joey felt a pang of guilt, but he wasn't ready to give in. Kaiba had played him before many a time, and he was easily capable of lying to prove his own twisted points.

'Then enlighten me, moneybags. Why don't you tell me what makes you behave like the fucking ass you are?' The brunet whipped around?

'You really want to fucking know?' he neared the blond, his eyes darkening, clouding over black.

'Yes, I do actually. I want to know what makes you act like a total prick.' Joey picked up some tissues from the bedside, pressing them to his hand which suddenly felt sore again. Kaiba looked down to it. He was concerned, but now wasn't the time.

'If you fucking tell anybody what I tell you, you will die, do you understand?'

'I'm really fucking scared Kaiba.' Joey's sarcasm rang throughout the room. The brunet snapped his head to look at the blond, looking scarier than he ever had.

'You really don't understand how powerful and scary this information is, do you? You're a fucking idiot mutt.'

'Well maybe if I knew, I could judge for myself, smart arse.' He sat on the bed, contemplating what the brunet could possibly tell him…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey!_

_It's finally dawned on me what Seto will say…so…you get to find out soon! Next chapter in fact! I'm gonna stop been mean and post it. Took 5 days to decide haha._

_Anyway, thanks for all the reviews everyone has sent in, I love you all soooooo much!_

_I now get to go to job number 2 til 11.30…hehe…so I'll be checking on posts when I get back._

_Don't forget to add the anti flame group on facebook, and incase anyone didn't know…I am 'Anna Red' on there…yup…twitter anyone? I feel lonely on that. _

_Yeah I'm a little bored in my 2 hours down time…ignore me!_

_Anyway!_

_Please R&R_

_Much loves!_

_x_


	14. Chapter 14

Kaiba sat down, taking a few deep breaths before he began. He scanned the room. He then looked into Joey's eyes, before pulling away to look at the wall.

'I really didn't want you to know any of this.'

'Too late.' The brunet took a drawing breath.

'I'm been…blackmailed. Sort of.'

'Soft of?'

'For the last 3 years…someone…has had some information on me. Since then, I've been receiving messages about what I can…and cannot do.'

'Ok, that's not so bad.'

'It's a little worse than you think. They aren't doing it for Kaiba corp. image, they're doing it for their own gain.'

'What will they be gaining?' Joey thought for a moment, confused. He watched sadness flicker across the blue eyes.

'Kaiba corp.' His expression went totally blank. Joey's eyes widened.

'What the fuck Kaiba, you own Kaiba corp.'

'Not really.'

'But you're CEO.'

'Not for much longer.'

'Who's rich enough to buy you out?'

'Nobody.'

'Then how!'

'Blackmail.'

'What do they have on you?'

'They know some…things…I did a while a go and threatened to tell the police.'

'So, you can pay them off.'

'I said that.'

'And?' Now Joey was totally lost.

'They knew I'd say that. So…'

'So?'

'They had an…arrangement.' Joey watched Kaiba's face twist. 'If I didn't comply to their…rules…they would…do something, drastic.'

'Like?'

'Kill my family.'

'But, you're a Kaiba. No one fucks with you. How would they even get close? You only have Mokuba and he's always guarded.'

'While that may be true to the public, it's not true to life.'

'What's that mean?'

'It means, Mokuba isn't my only family. My parents are alive.'

'Why did you tell everyone they was?'

'I thought they were. However, my mother contacted me a while ago, from Germany.'

'How did you know it was her?'

'She had some…interesting proof. I'd rather not discuss it right now.' Joey nodded. 'Anyway, if I didn't comply with the guidelines set, this…person, would start killing my family members in brutal ways.'

'Surely that's a bluff.'

'I thought so too, however when Devlin told the news that…story, I found out it wasn't as big of a bluff as I thought.' Joey's heart stopped dead in his chest. He had no idea what to say or do.

'W-What happened?'

'I received my mother's index finger in the post 2 days afterwards.'

'Did they…'

'No, it was a warning.'

'Maybe it was just to scare you?'

'No. They killed my cousin the week before, after I refused to announce a new product.'

'Seriously?' The brunet nodded slowly.

'So, what happened in America?' Kaiba's face grew pale.

'Kelly is an…associate of this person. Which is why I'm posing with her. I don't know how she knows him, I don't even know who he is. But she was totally untraceable.'

'And James?'

'I was about to commit suicide to stop all the problems. I sat on top of Kaiba corp. in America ready to jump. He stopped me. We had a slight romance thereafter, but it was ended quickly.'

'Why?'

'Kelly found out. Said it was risky to be seen.'

'Oh?'

'She warned me Mokuba would be next if a scandal came loose.'

'But he's got high security…

'Apparently there is someone on the inside. Obviously I tried to trace them, but I couldn't do it.'

'What did you tell James?'

'Nothing. I just explained he could never be anything to me.'

'Did you mean it?'

'No.' Joey bit his lip.

'Did I…mean anything to you?' Kaiba slowly nodded. 'What happens if someone finds out I'm here?'

'You're Mokuba's guest. It doesn't concern them. To my knowledge.' Joey nodded. He was…shocked. He didn't know whether to believe Kaiba or not, but it seemed that the boy was totally genuine. Joey sighed, he really didn't know what to think. Kaiba stared at the wall, his eyes showing no emotion. Joey studied the man, his posture, his eyes. He looked, defeated, it was so un-Kaiba like. Slowly, Joey raised his hand, and hesitantly placed it on the brunets shoulder. The other shook visibly and turned his head slowly to meet warm brown eyes.

'It will be ok, I promise.' Joey smiled weakly, and the guilt within him rose. Whoever fucked up his last chance with Kaiba was going to pay…if only he knew who it was…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Heylo!_

_2__nd__ chapter today. Not very long, but lotsa speech. I hope you like it. Sorry if the drama bit was lame, but it took me a full day of training to work some of this crap out, then I got some and thought 'screw it' and made it all up randomly!_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!_

_Please R&R_

_Mwah!_

_(I'm working out why I've been awake 22 hours on 4 hours sleep and I'm not tired. Maybe that I have more sugar than Moki? Or than I'm slightly crazy! Who knows! I stayed up extra late to bring you this…so no…no more tonight! I'm very very sorry but it'll be around 6pm British time…maybe…yah. Sorry. Rambling.)_

_x_


	15. Chapter 15

Kaiba looked into the brown eyes, becoming surprised at the comfort he found. It was true this man scared him, though he knew there was nothing he could do. He hadn't told Joey everything, however it was safer that the blond didn't know, he really didn't want him to be involved. He lost the blond once, and to think he might loose him forever was too much to bear. He shifted closer to the thin man, resting his head on his shoulder. Surprised by the action, Joey hesitantly raised his hand, and wrapped it around the brunet. It was strange. His heart began to race all over again, as if it was their first embrace. He could feel Seto shake slightly, and his own arm dampen. The brunet was…crying? This was new. He didn't know Seto could cry, at some points, he'd even doubted he had tear ducts. He pulled the brunet in closer, stroking his hair. Memories of his past flooded back. He remembered how much he loved the boy, how desperately he had wanted to make their relationship work. He stared into space, his mind processing all of his old thoughts. He wanted to love him again, he wanted his skin to tingle at every touch, his heart to skip at every glance but it didn't. Not yet. He had been too hurt from the pain the man caused 2 years ago, however given the present situation, he was beginning to change his mind about how he should have reacted. He took a drawing breath,

'Kaiba, I have something for you.' The brunet pulled away and looked nervously at the blond, who nervously sat up. He pulled something out of the closet and handed it to the brunet who looked confused. 'I believe I borrowed these, 2 years ago.' Kaiba stared down at the bundle. It was a pair of leather trousers.

'Why did you keep them?' Joey looked guilty, his face twisted with emotions.

'I…I kept them because they made me feel safe. I held them whenever I felt alone or sad. I remembered that someone used to like me, and maybe there was hope to come.' Kaiba smiled as he watched the blond analyse his reactions.

'That's sort of creepy you know…' He laughed lightly, to which Joey pushed him over.

'You're not funny moneybags! It's all your damned fault anyway!' He growled, causing Kaiba to laugh even harder.

'My fault? You're blaming me cos you need a safety blanket?'

'It's leather, Kaiba, hardly a blanket!'

'Did you like the smell too?' The brunet mocked, laughing along with the blond.

'As a matter of fact I did, shame though, when I thought of you it was overwhelmed by the smell of ass!'

'Speaking of ass, I'm gonna kick yours if you carry on!'

'You couldn't if you tried, richboy!'

'Watch and learn, mutt!' He pushed the blond to the floor, laughing as he did so. Suddenly, his eyes caught the gaze of the brown eyed boy, who was laid beneath him, hair sprawled about the floor. The blond noticed the relaxed look in the blue eyes and slowly began to mimic it. He felt the tension from his body flow away and his eyes relax. It was strangely familiar, only 2 years ago Kaiba had…

And then he felt it. The soft warm lips upon his own, the skin melting together in a warm melody. He felt his eyelids flutter close, and his hand tangle into the hair of the brunet above him. The blue eyed boy deepened the kiss, his tongue falling into the hot cavern, teasing the other. Joey smiled as he felt the warm tingle beneath his skin…it was back. He was falling for the brunet all over again and he knew it. His heart raced with thoughts about how long it would last, how far it would go and if it would end horribly again. He pushed the thoughts from his mind as his hands drifted up the taller boys back, pulling him closer and closer.

Pulling away from the kiss, Seto looked at the boy beneath him through half lidded eyes, his skin pale from drugs and malnutrition. The light streaming from the window highlighted his face in the strangest way, making him beautiful in every sense of the word. He smiled, twisting a blond lock around his finger. He rested his nose against Joey's staring into large chocolate pools. The smaller boy smiled meekly,

'So, what happens next?'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_Another short one. Sorry. For those of you who read 'On my own' you'll know I was knacked 15 mins ago, but it seems to have faded again. Joy of joys! Anyway, I should still sleep as I have work til 5 tomorrow then again at 7.30-11.30 at night. Double time, oh yes. So, I'll try post again, but don't hunt me down if I don't, *big eyes* please? _

_But seriously, I should get one up, I managed on Tuesday. So yeah, please R&R cos it makes me sooo happy and stops me killing the general population of people I don't like or just feel like hurting cos I'm tired. Go insomnia! I'm starting to feel like a nut job._

_Eventually I will stop ranting so much. I have the name of my next fanfic (another puppyshipping!) you're the first to know! It's gonna be called 'Lock, Stock and Barrel', referring to muskets and guns. Yup. However I know the basic story but I cant decide if I'll make it the sequel or a new work. This story may drag on into the 40s otherwise…or is everyone happy with that?_

_Anyway, please R&R (If you've even read this far…haha)_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	16. Chapter 16

Kaiba pulled back. What happens next? He thought about it. He really didn't know how to answer.

'I…I don't know.' He sat down, leaning against the bed. 'It'd be the same of last time. I can't loose Mokuba…'

'I'd never expect you to. I mean, with us. What…are we?' Kaiba rubbed his temples at the question, he hated all of this relationship crap.

'I dunno. What do you want us to be?'

'I want us to be something.' Joey pondered on his own answer.

'I guess that's ok. But we need to talk about some stuff first.'

'Are you a fucking woman or something Kaiba?'

'Coming from you? You just started a relationship talk.' Joey opened his mouth to protest before snapping it shut again. He shrugged in agreement. 'The drugs, Joey.'

'What about them?'

'It needs to stop.'

'Why?'

'I know you're a dumb mutt, but come on, don't be stupid.'

'Kaiba, it's been 2 years…what? You think you come along and I magically don't need them anymore?'

'You never needed them to start with.'

'I did.'

'You were stronger than that. You were so much better than that.'

'I'm the same now.'

'You're not. You don't even look the same.'

'Kaiba I…' The brunet cut him off, glaring.

'You're not strong enough to come off drugs yet you think we can be together? You think someone as weak as yourself can handle the stress of blackmail and death and…'

'Hold on! I'm not fucking weak Kaiba, it's not like that and you fucking know it.'

'Do I? My mind was never weak enough to submit to that crap in the first place.'

'You fucking smoke! It's no different!'

'It's totally different. I haven't lost an obscene amount of weight.'

'Cos you were already stupidly thin!'

'So were you. Cut them out Joey, it's them or me. That's final.' The blond flung himself backwards against the bed.

'God dammit Kaiba!' he screamed clutching his hair, 'You really don't fucking get it do you? Withdrawals and cravings and trying to get off that shit, it's not fucking easy. Don't you think I tried? It's fucking hard you inconsiderate son of a…'

'I'm inconsiderate? You fucking live here for no cost and you're going behind my brothers back to do something illegal. Do you have any idea how Mokuba feels about that sort of shit? No? I didn't think so. You're selfish Joey. Cut the crap. I know you better than this. You can stop anytime you want. You just don't _want_ to.'

'Whatever Kaiba, you don't know me at all.'

'No I guess not. You're a lot weaker and more selfish than the mutt I knew.'

'You never knew him.'

'Wrong again, Mutt.'

'Wanna bet?'

'I saw you in duellist kingdom and battle city. You saved people. You gave in to help others. You took their needs over your own pride and wants. You were strong. You were healthy and you weren't on that stuff then.'

'I had friends then Kaiba. I had support. Something I haven't had in 2 years.'

'What stopped you making new friends? You aren't antisocial. You have me to help you off it now. It's your choice. Pick wisely.'

'I'll consider it. But it isn't easy. They've been my support for 2 years…' Kaiba walked to the bathroom, pulling the drugs from the cabinet. He threw them in a bag.

'Tomorrow, they're going. All of them. I don't give a fuck about your opinion anymore.' He took the bag and left. Joey watched in disbelief. What the fuck just happened? Seriously?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_Shorter chapter in my downtime! What you all thinking so far? This story is gonna end up mega long when I work out the full plot line. I should think things through before hand._

_Would you rather a long story or a sequel?_

_Anyway, please R&R, it makes me happy when I come in from work._

_Yups._

_Much loves to you all for reading!_

_Don't forget the anti flame group on Facebook!_

_Mwah!_

_x_


	17. Chapter 17

Kaiba had lost it. How could he have ever loved the Mutt? No…no. He wasn't the mutt. He was some drugged up, weakling imposter. He gave the drugs to the first member of staff he came upon.

'Dispose of these.' He looked the woman up and down.

'Yes, sir.'

'Make sure it's destroyed, and cannot be retrieved.'

'Yes, sir.' Kaiba watched as she took the bag and left. Like hell the mutt was carrying this crap on. He knew Mokuba was 18, but he still despised the thought of Joey doing this near his brother. He despised even more that it was Joey on them. He turned around to see brown eyes staring at him.

'This wasn't your decision.'

'You aren't capable of making it.'

'It's my life.'

'If you want to be part of mine, this ends now.'

'Then the blackmail ends.'

'That's different.'

'How?'

'I don't even know who's doing it?'

'What do they have over you?' Kaiba looked away.

'It's not important.'

'It is. Why don't you ship all of your family here and then they're safe.'

'Don't you think I tried? He's watching for that, he'll kill them all.'

'Ok…Go out to them.'

'Same problem.'

'He must be close, or he couldn't track you.'

'Joey, I know all of this. I've tried everything I can think of to stop him and I can't.'

'A bluff?'

'A what?'

'Tell him you're going to tell the media what you did. If you do that, it might scare him off.'

'He'll expect me to do it.'

'You're Seto Kaiba, you'll get out of it.'

'I may be awesome, but the death penalty is not something I can escape, not with any amount of money.' Joey froze.

'Death…penalty?' the words came out slowly.

'Yes.'

'…Kaiba…what did you do?' fear streaked the brown eyes…he was afraid. He knew the brunet was capable of many things, but few incurred that sort of punishment. Kaiba looked at Joey, studying the others face. Telling him this was not something he had ever wanted to do, he never wanted anyone to know. Not even Mokuba. He rubbed his temples. No one would believe the drug fucked blond if he blabbed, and Kaiba would rather tell Joey what happened, if it would stop the fear in the brown eyes.

'Kaiba?' Joey pressed, he was growing impatient.

'I killed someone.' Kaiba watched Joey's bulging eyes…Kaiba what! 'Actually, I killed several people.' Joey's heart stopped, it had to be a joke. He laughed nervously.

'Very funny. What did you really do?' the pale face remained unmoving.

'I killed people.' He repeated. 'I pushed Gozuburo from the window to take over the company. I killed the big 5 when they tried to gain it back. There are others, but to my knowledge, my blackmailer doesn't know.' Kaiba watched Joey, watch his face register the news and contort in horror.

'You mean…' Joey winced, 'You're a murderer?'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_Very short stuff before bed. I'm hyper on 4 hours sleep!_

_Anyway, please R&R_

_Mwah_

_x_


	18. Chapter 18

Kaiba looked at Joey.

'Yes.' He couldn't avoid that question, he knew it had been coming…so why did the blond's expression hurt him so much? Why did it pain him to see the disappointment and confusion on his face.

'Why?' Joey looked as if he was about to cry. Nervously, Kaiba took him by the hands and led him to the living room. He sat the blond down, before disappearing. He came back with a glass of water.

'I'll explain…' he began, taking a sip from his own glass. 'You know that myself and Mokuba were left as orphans when we were children, correct?' Joey nodded. 'Well, after we were adopted by Gozuburo I had a…strict regime in which I trained to take over the company. I can't say it was my favourite time, nor one I like to remember. I hardly saw Mokuba and I took a few beatings. That's part of why I did it. I was always taught to be top of the game and not to let anyone get in my way. 2 years ago, Gozuburo allegedly jumped from his office in Kaiba corp. While it's true he fell to his death, it was me that pushed him. He was threatening to take Mokuba back to the agency, to separate us both unless I could stop him. So I did. I pushed him. I stopped him from separating us. I stood and I watched him fall and I enjoyed every single moment.' The boy's face remained unchanged, it was cold and merciless. Joey flinched. He had never thought that Kaiba was like that. 'After he died it became known that I was to inherit the company. Immediately the big 5 began to pressure me. They began trying to buy me out for low prices, which of course I had been warned about. They kidnapped Mokuba and held him ransom for the company. When I finally tracked them down I found that they'd tortured my little brother, wounded him, scarred him. I killed them. Slowly. I made them watch the person before, making sure they knew what was to come. I know you think I'm twisted, but I was 16, my brother was the only thing I had left. My parents were dead, I had no friends. I had nothing, I couldn't alone, Joey, I couldn't let them ruin the one piece of happiness in my life. So I killed them. I made them suffer like they made us suffer.'

'Is that everyone?'

'No.' Seto looked away out of the window. His face pained slightly. This would be the hardest to explain. 'I killed one other person, before I knew who they were.' Joey looked concerned, suddenly frightened,

'Who was it, Kaiba?' the brunet looked straight into frightened brown eyes.

'I killed my dad.' He paused. 'My real one.' Joey's eyes flew open…Kaiba did what! 'Someone had been stalking me. I noticed that they'd been hacking my files somehow. I knew they must work for me. I thought someone was trying to get information on me to blackmail me or worse…anyway, I discovered all the files had been…personal. Images of myself, my address and personal details. I found him following me in the street, watching me as I went home. When I finally saw him I turned around quickly, and he ran at me. I thought he was going to attack me, so I shot him. He died at my feet. As he did so he explained that he was my father, that he had never died, but they couldn't afford us. They'd gotten into debt and bankruptcy and had most of our things possessed. They sent us away in hope we wouldn't suffer. He ran towards me thinking I recognised him. It was the first time I'd cried. Ever. No one besides you knows that I did that Joey, no one. No one but you…and him.' Joey swallowed. So Kaiba was evil, not just sarcastic and emotionless, but evil? He murdered? He killed someone he thought was a stalker and made a mistake. He wasn't at all whom he had believed the brunet it to be. His mind slowly processed the information he'd be given.

'So…' Joey whispered hesitantly, 'The blackmailer saw what happened?'

'Yes, but no one was around.'

'It was at your home?'

'Outside the gates, yes…' An idea popped in the blond's head.

'Don't you have security tapes…?' Kaiba's eyes widened, why had this never come to mind before?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_Short chapter as my boyfriend is here and it's weird writing when he's here. That and my laptop is broken so badly!_

_Anyway, what do you think? What do you think should/might happen? _

_Please R&R?_

_Much love_

_x_


	19. Chapter 19

The two raced to the security room and instantly began searching the taped.

'What date and year was it?' Joey shouted back to the racing brunet, his finger dragging along the tape.

'26th march 2007…' The brunet's voice echoed on the walls along with the shuffling sound of feet, Kaiba screamed loudly, before throwing a pile of tapes onto the floor, 'It's not here! It's fucking missing!'

'What?' Joey whipped around, 'how can it be missing?'

'That bastard must have known and took it…'

'So he has access to the security?' Kaiba paused before whirling around grabbing the microphone.

'All members of the mansion staff are to report to my office immediately. Anyone who does not do so will be fired and prosecuted.' He then swung open the door, storming to the room he had appointed. Joey ran behind him, unable to keep up with the angry strides.

'What are you gonna do?'

'I'm going to ask what they were doing that day.'

'Kaiba, that was 3 years ago, they won't know.' Kaiba paused in his own steps. 'I'll think of something when they arrive, either way, it's one of them.'

'Are you sure they didn't quit?'

'No one has quit in 5 years.'

'Did you fire anyone?'

'Possibly. I get mad and fire people all of the time.'

'What if you fired them?'

'I don't know, Joey shut up, I'm trying to think.' Joey stood and watched Kaiba walk on. 'Hurry up mutt, you're fucking staff too you know.'

'I am?' with that the blond quickened his pace, running into the room just behind the brunet.

As Kaiba entered, he slammed the door behind him, glaring at everyone. He strode over to his desk, sitting on his chair, the glare never fading.

'Right,' He looked over everyone eyes. 'Something from my property has been removed. Something I find very important.' He looked amongst the frightened faces, his eyes scanning each emotion, waiting for a falter. 'Do any of you know what it is that's missing?' he watched as they shook their heads, his eyes narrowing. 'It was a tape. Someone, one of you, or someone you know, has been into the security room and stolen a tape.' He paused, gasps filling the room. Who was stupid enough to steal from a Kaiba. 'This particular tape is of great importance. Now, not only are your jobs at stake, but also your future careers. I am a patient and honest man, and I will not lie. If you do not come forward, and I find out myself, your life will also be at stake. Are we understood?' everyone nodded, their nerves freezing as the man before them spoke. Joey had backed into the corner. He didn't care for Kaiba when he was angry, it frightened him, and now he knew what the brunet was capable of, he knew it was a match even _he_ couldn't win.

Blue eyes watched as the staff filed out. His eyes watched every single movement. Whoever was doing this was going to pay, and soon. When they had gone he stood up to leave, but stopped when the phone wrung. He glanced down, checking the empty room before picking up.

'What?' He barked.

'Nice try, Kaiba, but you won't catch me so easily. If you want to play games, this will only get more fun. You see, I have someone dear to you…'

'Who?'

'Well, why don't we let this continue and you'll find out.' The phone clicked. Kaiba threw the receiver at the wall. This bastard was going to get caught and he was going to pay with his life, no matter what. Even if it was the final thing he did on this earth, he was going to catch and kill this man.

Blue eyes stared at the door, who the fuck did he have captive? He must have been in the room or aware of the meeting otherwise he couldn't have made that phone call. The only people he could reach were Joey…and Mokuba. Kaiba's eyes flew wide. Fuck. He had to find them, and fast.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Greetings!_

_I come to you from England as always, but do you know what's different? I have a drunken boyfriend on the floor telling me he's drunk over and over again. I also had a formal complaint launched against me! Woo! Fun times!_

_Anyway, enjoy! I have to post on 'On My Own' before bed if I can and he shuts up for long enough. The sofa seems appealing._

_Anyway_

_Please R&R_

_Mwah!_

_x_


	20. Chapter 20

Kaiba raced through the mansion, shouting after the boys. The staff watched him as he ran, anger flaring in his eyes. He noticed that most of the staff were still around, and as Joey was a member of staff, he had to be somewhere, someone had to have seen them.

Then it clicked. The security room. If he could get there, he could see the tape. See if anyone was missing, who had taken them and where they had gone. He ran down to the room, the door clicking shut behind him. He looked to the screens, they all seemed fine, but his brother and Joey were nowhere to be seen. He took the tape from the recorder and placed it in the VCR. A message came on the screen making Seto's chest tighten.

'Nice try. Do you really think I'm so stupid?' Blue eyes narrowed. 'I have both tapes. You have no idea who I am, and I suggest you stop trying to find out.' The glare became more menacing. 'I know where you are, Seto. Here's the deal. You stop chasing me, and I stop killing people. Do we have a deal?' there was a pause. 'No? Well, the security door is locked. You'll have plenty of time to think about it.' The screen went blank and Kaiba raced over the door. He turned the handle, nothing. He pushed and pulled at the door to no avail. He threw his own body at the steel mechanism but there was nothing he could do. He had been locked in. He could feel his blood boil and his anger swell. Someone was going to pay, and when they did, it would not be fucking pretty. He screamed loudly, before smashing his hands against the wall. What the fuck could he do now? He looked around the room to find the voice control. He pressed the telecom to ask someone to let him out, however he found the cable cut. Walking to the phone, he noticed that it suffered the same fate.

He reached into his pocket, thank god for technology. He pulled out his cell. No bars. What the fuck? Was this a lead room! He sighed, falling back onto the chair, watching the screens before him. Maybe he could find the guy just by observation. A glint crossed his eyes, maybe so.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'So, Joey, do you like burgers?' Mokuba smiled up from the fast food.

'It's my fave!' the blond took a huge bite from the bun, before wiping sauce off across his face. 'You know, Moki, it's kinda weird seeing you all grown up, in a suit and everything. You always seemed so kid like, it's kinda freaky.'

'Haha, it freaks me out every morning. To be honest, I wanted to make work casual so I didn't have to wear one, but I was told it'd set a bad impression.'

'Yeah, maybe so…' the blond looked distant.

'Seto seemed pretty pissed with the staff earlier.' Mokuba's eyes looked distant. 'He's meant to be on vacation, but look at him, he's as stressed out as ever.'

'Yeah, he's a bit tight. When does he go back?'

'Next week.' Joey watched Mokuba's happy smile drop as he spoke.

'It went fast. Did you do everything you wanted?'

'No, there's a lot I want to do with Seto, but we never get time anymore. We never had time when I was younger either. I love him, he's my brother, but he acts more like my boss.'

'Well, I know it's not the same, but I can do stuff with you if it makes you feel better.' Joey smiled, gazing into grey, tearful eyes.

'That's really nice of you Joey,' Mokuba paused, 'But you're right, it wouldn't be the same. Maybe I just need to work on something so that we have more time together. No distractions.' The younger's face beamed with a wide grin.

'Yeah, it's a plan, Moki.' Joey high fived the kid before digging back into his lunch. 'Soh, When dho whe gho bhack toh whork?' The blond muttered through a full mouth. The raven haired boy smiled at the act, before frowning.

'Next week, and we have a new deal to close. I hate that shit, fucking press everywhere.'

'Tell them to back off?'

'I wish.' They both smiled and continued on their lunches.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Seto screamed to himself, it was no use. All the recent tapes were missing. He couldn't even find out who'd locked him in there. He had no way of getting out as he couldn't call for help. Eventually someone would find him. Security would have to come and change the tapes eventually. That would be at 6am….11 hours away. Fuck. Seto pulled out a pad of paper from the filing cabinet and began tracing down his public movements for the last 2 years, who would have seen, and who it would benefit, maybe there would be a pattern, somewhere that could lead him to….someone.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Heylo everyone!_

_How are we all!_

_I bring you number 20!_

_Does anyone know who's doing it yet? I do. I decided earlier. Haha!_

_Took me ages too. So, we have maybe 10/15 chapters left 0_0_

_There will be no sequel, so I have lots to squeeze in!_

_Poke war at work tonight, I'm probably bruised. Work in the morning too._

_And my mums birthday and anniversary! Woo!_

_Anyway,_

_Please R&R,_

_Much love_

_x_


	21. Chapter 21

Blue eyes stared down at the paper. Nothing made sense. He'd written down his entire public movement over the last 3 years to the best of his memories, yet nothing stood out. There was nothing that would benefit anyone in particular. Nothing that would make another company look good, nor anything to make Kaiba corp. look bad. It was confusing. Slim hands tangled in stressed brown hair. Now what? He glanced to the clock, he'd been here for 3 hours. 10pm. Someone had to come back soon. He sat back down in the chair, half bored, half angry. He didn't know what to do anymore. He told himself he wouldn't give in, he was a fucking Kaiba, and they never lost. Not to anyone.

There was a fumbling outside of the door, making Seto jump to attention. He stood up straight as the door opened slightly. The brunet hated to admit it, but he was nervous. Was it the blackmailer? No. No one would be that stupid. Just then, the door flew open and a mop of blond was flailing around Seto's chest.

'We've been lookin' all ova fer ya!'

'Joey?' The blond pulled back.

'Yeh?'

'Where is Mokuba?'

'I'm right here.' The youngest walked in, leaning against the door. 'Seto, why have you been down here all day?'

'Some bastard locked me in.'

'You sure about that, you don't wanna admit you forgot to prop the door?'

'No Mokuba, I was locked in. Someone has stolen my security tapes and cut the cables in here. We need to replace them.' He looked around uneasily. 'Can we get out of here though, I'm fed up of this damned room.' The brunet strode out, behind him, Mokuba and Joey stole a glance. They knew he was going to be in a bad mood. It had taken them forever to find him.

They finally arrived at the living room, and Seto flopped onto the sofa.

'So, where have you been? I couldn't see you on the cameras.' His blue orbs circled the boys, who shrugged the comment off as they sat down.

'We went for a burger. We got hungry and figured you'd be too busy kicking ass to wanna eat with us.' Mokuba looked to the door as a maid came in. 'Can we have a jug of water and nachos, please.' The maid nodded, bowed and exited, causing the elder Kaiba to shake his head.

'You're going to eat…again? Mokuba, that isn't good for you.'

'Yeah well, neither is been locked in a room for 3 hours.' Joey smiled at the brunet's face. Apparently it was still to early to make jokes.

The nachos arrived and the boys spent a while nibbling on them, lightly discussing which cuisine was better, Mexican, or Italian. The same maid re-entered, facing Mokuba.

'There is a phone call awaiting you upstairs, sir.'

'Yeah, thanks, guys I'll be a few mins I hope. Thanks Claire.' The raven haired boy left the room, leaving Seto and Joey alone.

'So, you spent all that time eating burgers?' Seto watched the blond,

'Yup. Pretty much, why?'

'I got a message saying someone was coming for you, I had a fucking heart attack.'

'Aww you do care.'

'About Mokuba.'

'My ass. You loveeee me.'

'Joey, I will destroy you. But seriously, everything was ok? Nothing strange?'

'Nope. Was pretty normal. Nothing I can think of.'

'And you went straight from the house, straight from the meeting? You never stopped?'

'Nope. Straight to the car.'

'Did you see anyone weird?'

'Nope.'

'Anyone go to the security area?'

'Nope.'

'Ok.'

'You're really paranoid aren't you Seto?' Joey reclined back into the chair, watching the CEO's face.

'Wouldn't you be?'

'I guess. But maybe that's the whole point. Maybe they want you to worry.'

'But what would they gain?'

'I don't know. You're meant to be the genius.' Kaiba laughed. Nothing like an ego rub at midnight. Joey scratched his head and walked over to Kaiba, sitting down next to him. 'So you have no idea who's doing this? No leads? Nothing?'

'Nothing. I tried tracing my moves and who it would benefit, but I can't work it out. It's pissing me off to be honest. I don't see why anyone would want to do this. Twisted bastard.' Joey nodded.

'You know, Kaiba, you could just ignore them?'

'And let them kill everyone off?'

'If they're in the house, they're pretty limited to me and Mokuba. If you're with us all the time, what can they do?'

'That's what scares me. I don't know who they are or how far they'll go.'

'Any contact recently?'

'No, not since the security room. Bastard locked me in.' Joey rolled his eyes.

'For a smart arse, you can be stupid sometimes.'

'Thanks. You're really nice.' Kaiba thought for a moment. 'Fuck, Joey pass me the phone.' Joey scrambled to get the phone next to him.

'Why? What you doing?' there was no answer, Kaiba was already dialling and his face was determined.

'Hello, is this forensics?'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Why hello!_

_I'm tired. I pretty much fell asleep again today. It's making me cry. Lack of sleep + early mornings = unhappy AnnieBear. _

_But I posted! And it's a bit longer looking that my last one. And cos I'm so nice…I might post twice on everything tonight. Maybe. Depends if I can concentrate. Took an hour to write that. Usually takes 20 mins. My focus is really bad today. I need sugar. Heaps of the stuff. If anyone wants to send it you get Melvin Hugs._

_I go to Florida soon. In like…3 months *haha*. Does anyone live near there? I'm in a friendly 'talk to me' mood today to be honest. So if you're there in October, say hi? If anyone is flying there from Manchester in October, also say hi. And amuse me on the flight. Whichever FF I'm writing at that time will get hammered. 9 hours…oooft. And I intend to go next year too to the convention…as KISARA! Yup, I decided. I'm gonna dye my hair white. 0_0_

_Also thinking of going to Oktoberfest, and driving in Europe. During this time I recommend you don't go on the roads, I'm dangerous in England…imagine me abroad! Mwhahaha!_

_Jesus I'm talking a lot today._

_I also drew a page of chibis cos I finished my test early at work today. I might colour it in. or leave it. Anyone wanna see? If you do I'll upload it._

_Right, I'm gonna shut up now, cos my rants are getting longer than the chapters!_

_Haha!_

_Please R&R,_

_Much love_

_x_


	22. Chapter 22

Joey watched as a team of men in lab coats flooded the area, armed with cotton buds, plastic bags, suitcases and dusters. He watched as they covered everything in dust, examining everything. Kaiba retreated away from the room, calling upon all of his employees to get their prints taken. He arrived in his room to find a note on his desk.

'_Nice try._

_Do you really think it would be so easy? You're too predictable, Kaiba. _

_I'm really getting into this game, I even brought you a token…'_

Seto looked down to find a photograph of him and Mokuba as children, he picked up the note with boiling blood.

'_I think you understand where I am coming from. This ends right now. This is one battle that you cannot win.'_

He looked up to the wall, staring blankly for a few moments before running out to find his brother. He ran straight into a wandering blond, knocking them both onto the floor.

'Ah, Kaiba, what the fuck? You're getting clumsy.' Joey got up steadily. 'I'm not exactly focused since I went cold turkey, so try not to kill me, kay?' The brunet grumbled as Joey pulled him to his feet.

'Where is Mokuba?' Joey shrugged.

'I dunno, kitchen probably. He snacks up about this time.' Seto nodded thanks running to the kitchen. But he was too late. His little brother was passed out on the floor next to a blade, blood streaming from his arm.

'Fuck!' Joey heard the scream from Kaiba, and darted into the kitchen. As soon as he saw the teen, he ran for the phone. Seto knelt by the younger Kaiba, holding him in his arms, stroking his hair lightly. 'It'll be ok, Moki, it'll be ok…' he whispered lightly into his brother's hair, his eyes watering with tears. He didn't care any more. Now the bastard would pay. No one fucks with a Kaiba and lives. Especially Seto Kaiba.

Joey ran back in to watch the angered Kaiba whisper to his brother. Moments later the paramedics arrived. Seto tried his best to hold on to his brother, begging the paramedics to let him go too, but they declined. They explained it would be easier and faster if they had space, and with that, Seto watched with hollowing eyes as they carried his brother away. He noticed, as he was pulled up onto the stretcher, a note drop from his brothers hand. He raced over to the paper, picking it up.

'_Don't fuck with me, Kaiba.'_

The brunet's eyes boiled over, hot tears streaming down his face, curving around his maddening snarl. He was been pushed to far and soon he would snap. He felt the paper crumble in his hands, before he tossed it at the wall.

Joey appeared behind him, placing a hand onto the brunet's shoulder.

'Seto?' The brunet's body turned rigid, as if suddenly frozen. 'Seto?' Joey repeated, before he felt the long body sigh, relaxing slightly. He squeezed the blue eyed boy's shoulder lightly, 'It'll be ok, ya know.'

'It wont.' He whispered hoarsely. 'This is my fault. If I wasn't so determined, this would have never happened…' Joey let his hand drop to the brunet's back, before encircling the brunet from behind.

'Anyone else wudda done the same. You're dealing with a maniac.'

'A fucking smart one.'

'Seto, you need to calm down, worrying won't help you. You need to be rational, look at the facts instead of digging into everything.'

'What do you mean?' Seto relaxed, his mind suddenly racing with new possibilities.

'Anyone that knows you, knows that you think everything through, work everything out. So they'd do something simple, because your mind is anything but…does that make sense?' The brunet nodded slowly, his eyes narrowing. 'God, you really are stupid when you're scared.'

'Say that again and I'll kick your…' Kaiba was cut off as the phone wrung. He glanced at Joey before walking off to pick up the receiver. Joey watched the brunet turn a vivid shade of white before slamming down the receiver.

'We need to go.' Was all he said, before grabbing Joey, his keys, and running.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Second chapter tonight!_

_Woo! I hope this makes you happy!_

_A few of you have guessed at the blackmailer…so I'll let you in on some secrets…_

_It's not Roland. And it's not Duke. 0_0_

_You'll have to see. But I can promise it isn't them._

_Anyway, I should be asleep now, my head hurts and stuff, but I need to write On My Own. I've been distracted all night by deviantart and Chris. Stupid Chris. Blame him. _

_Please R&R_

_Much love_

_x_


	23. Chapter 23

Joey and Kaiba arrived at the hospital moments later. Everything seemed eerily quiet. They rushed to the front desk, Kaiba slamming his hands on the desk.

'Kaiba. I'm here to see Mokuba Kaiba.' The woman looked up, shocked by the sudden outburst.

'Are you family?'

'Yes. Now where is he?' Seto's rushed pace rubbed off on the woman, who began typing quickly.

'He isn't here. We don't have anyone under that name.'

'Your ambulance just picked him up!' Joey yelled, his eyes wide. He wasn't sure what was going on, but it seemed pretty important. The woman typed again, shaking her head.

'He isn't here, or under that name, I'm very sorry.'

'He was an emergency patient…would he have been logged yet?'

'I…'

'Fuck it, I'll find him.' Kaiba ran off down the halls, searching every room. He needed to find his brother, and fast. After searching everywhere he could muster, he returned to the reception to see a worried Joey. Kaiba looked over, flustered.

'Any sign?' the blond looked over at the distressed brunet, who shook his head quickly. They needed to find the raven haired boy, and quickly. Kaiba's eyes flew around the reception, looking for something…_anything _to help him find his brother. Then it hit him. He ran out of the main doors and out into the car park, Joey quickly following in suit. The brunet span in the car park, watching the sky.

'Kaiba, you look crazy, what the fuck are you doing?'

'Helicopter.'

'Why?' The brunet smiled.

'Mokuba is a Kaiba, while a public ambulance will have picked him up, he will be flown to Kaiba castle immediately. We don't deal with public data bases, otherwise our information can be leaked.' Joey nodded. It seemed logical.

'You really do stress out when you're worried, don't you?'

'Shut up and be quiet, I need to find the helicopter. It can't have been gone long.' He glanced at the skies before whipping out his mobile phone, requesting the limo.

'Kaiba…you drove here, why not drive to the castle?'

'I have other things to do.' He paused. 'And I can't be arsed.' Joey rolled his eyes, only Kaiba would drive a Porsche to the hospital, and leave it there. Rich bastard. The limo arrived quickly, picking the boys off before zooming over to the private facilities. Joey sat watching Kaiba, as the brunet pulled a laptop from under the seat, whipping it open, before typing into it manically. The blue eyes remained focused, with an evil glint in them. His eyes smirked wickedly, and soon his mouth began to copy. Joey edged back into his seat. He had to admit, he was a little freaked out.

'Um, Kaiba?' Crazed blue eyes flicked up from the screen, questioning the noise, Joey flinched in fear slightly. Normally, he had to qualms kicking the brunets ass, but right now, he looked fucking possessed. Like a murderer. Oh the irony. 'Kaiba.' He started again, swallowing his courage, 'What are ya doin? You've been at that a while now…you look a lil scary.' He watched the brunet smile again, he had to admit, he was really freaking out.

'I'm accessing the security tapes from a different port. While it's true they're all on video tape, I have the digital version stored and backed up. It was for emergencies such as this.'

'You found the tape? You've been at it a while. I thought you was some sort of wiz kid?' Kaiba bit his lip,

'There are a lot of file paths and passwords to access it. I don't want people to be able to access this kind of stuff. It's firewalled and saved under odd names. If you get part of the process wrong, you have to restart. It's to stop people just accidentally flicking into it if hackers manage to get in.'

'How long is the process?'

'I'm on the final stage.' Joey sat intrigued as Kaiba's eyes fell back on the glowing screen. His eyes narrowing into a cocky glare, his lips slightly curved. He clicked the keys a few time before pulling away slightly. A horrible laugh filled the air, and Joey glanced to the blue eyed boy, whose lips were shut.

'How dumb do you think I am? You really thought it would be this easy? I know you, Kaiba, I know how you think. I know all of your processes and thoughts and I know exactly what you're going to do.

You're down to your last pieces. I have your knights, bishops and rooks. Right now, I have your queen. Where will you go next? It's almost checkmate.'

The screen cut off and the computer began to make a fizzing noise. Kaiba threw the technology to the floor as smoke began to rise from it. Fuck. That defiantly was not good. He stared over to Joey, who was obviously freaked out.

'How the fuck did that happen?' Joey looked at a very pissed of Kaiba,

'I don't know. There's only one person who can access that system.'

'Who?'

'Me you dumb blond. I said that early. You should listen more.' Joey stared. So they were back to that?

'How did he get in then, smart arse?'

'Fuck knows.' Just then the limo rolled to a stop, and Kaiba looked to the driver.

'I am afraid the ride ends here, Mr Kaiba.' Kaiba looked up to his employee who was now holding a gun at the boys. Nervously, Joey shifted towards the back of the limo, closer to Kaiba. He wasn't sure why, or what good it would do, but it was better than nothing. The further away from the gun, the better.

'What's going on?' The blue eyes turned cold, his face became expressionless.

'I don't think you understand, Mr Kaiba. You aren't in control of this situation. I suggest you leave the car, or I'll shoot you both.'

'And what benefit would that be of to you?' His face remained calm and collected, though behind his eyes, his brain worked over time, plotting and planning how to get out of the situation.

'It isn't of any benefit per say, but it is one less problem in the plan.' The man's eyes glinted behind the sunglasses, Kaiba opened his mouth to speak, but once the gun clicked, he knew better. Some people are brilliant at bluffing, however he needed to get to Mokuba, and suffering a mild case of death would only slow him down. He glared at the now former employee, before pulling himself out of the car, a nervous blond following behind. Kaiba closed the door as the driver side window rolled down.

'Have a nice day, Mr Kaiba.' The man smirked before pulling out the gun, shooting Joey in the leg. The limo speeded off, leaving the blond to collapse onto the floor.

Kaiba rushed over, whipping off his coat. Fuck, today was not going well.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey everyone!_

_I had a spot of writers block. But after Kaiba got outside, it got faster and better. One of my longer chapters, so I hope you like it._

_I had a debate in the shower today, my funky awesome mint soap with real minty leaves, or old granny smelling soap that lathers? I now smell 52. I wanted soapy bubbles! They make me smile! Especially when I'm ill._

_I think my insomnia stems from the sweets I eat. Today I had a large bag of minstrels, Cadbury shots, 3 hershie bars, 3 bottles of coke, pint of pepsi and way too much rice. I'm not certain, but it could be a factor. Ah well. I'll cut down when I don't need to be up early. I seriously don't do mornings. _

_Anyway, my hair is so fluffy tonight. Sorry. I'm feeling random as hell. It's cos I procrastinated on writing this. I spent a good hour on deviantart looking at fanservice, puppyshipping, and general Joey and Kaiba stuff._

_I'm gonna upload my awesomely awesome doodles tomorrow. If anyone has seen my art work before (I pity you) and you'll know I'm not much of an artist!_

_Anyway!_

_I will shut up eventually!_

_Oooh my leg just spazzed out._

_Anyway! …again!_

_Please R&R_

_Much love!_

_ABx_

_PS: Facebook/Twitter anyone? Anna Red/ AnnieBear91 , yes. Also the Anti FF Flames group on facebook needs more members. We stand strong at 3!_

_So join._

_There will be Yaoi._

_I saw that on a avatar. _

_Sorry._

_I'll shut up._

_I'm lonely._

_And procrastinating for On My Own._

_Haha._

_Sorry, again._


	24. Chapter 24

Kaiba knelt down besides Joey, who had rolled onto his side clutching his thigh. _Fuck it hurts. _The brunet tore the bottom of his coat off, before pushing away the bloodied hands and tightly pulling the makeshift bandage around the younger's leg. Kaiba pulled Joey's head so that their eyes met. Tears circled the blond's eyes and his lip was split from where he had bitten it. This wasn't a good day. He looked around. He didn't even know where the fuck they were anymore. There was nothing to resemble a landscape, with the exception of a random tree. He looked into the distance where he could vaguely make out the city, and the next city in the other direction.

Someone was seriously going to pay for this. Slowly, he helped Joey to his feet, clutching his waist. Joey cringed, gasping at the pain. Already he was weak from the lack of drugs, and the recent absence of blood wasn't a great help. He gripped the brunet's strong shoulders as if his life depended on it. His mind felt fuzzy and he began to feel faint. He staggered forward a few steps, trying his best to ignore the pain. The shooting pain in his legs made him feel instantly sick, and he screamed before falling to the floor.

'Fuck!' Kaiba shouted lunging to catch him.

'Kaiba…' Joey groaned his head lolling back. He opened his eyes enough to catch the brunet's glare. 'Next time…' he coughed, 'we take the damned Porsche.' Kaiba pulled the brown eyes boy back to an unstable stance.

'You know, Joey, if you didn't get in the way of that bullet, we could be half way back to town.' He frowned, his eyes glinting somewhat playful. Joey groaned, trying his best to muster a smile. 'Joey, I know it's a pain in the ass, and it's a fucking long way, but there is nothing we can do out here. We have to get back to Domino. I'm sorry, it's gonna hurt like fuck but you'll have to deal with it.' Joey growled.

'That's as nice as your gonna get ain't it?'

'Yup. I'm pissed off, and I just tore my coat for you. Feel lucky.'

'Me and the bullet feel incredibly lucky.' He gasped again. Each step was agonising. 'You know, you could just phone another car?'

'What and get dropped off in Sweden? Like hell.'

'I've never been to Sweden…'

'I'm not phoning, mutt. End of.' Joey clutched Kaiba tighter as his leg began to feel cold. 'I must admit though, you're holding up well.' Joey sniggered,

'Yeah well, it's not exactly the first time I've been injured. Is it?'

'Gangs?'

'Hell…yes. How much longer? This damned town is in the middle of nowhere, why did this never dawn on me?'

'Have you ever left town?'

'I went to the neighbouring one but it seemed closer then.'

'Most things do in a car. Or at least when you walk at a normal pace.'

'Quit your bitching, Kaiba. I'm doing my best.' Kaiba rolled his eyes, it was true. The blond was doing well, he had to admit it. He let is hand squeeze the boy lightly, showing that he was proud. Not that he'd let him know, mind you. It took over 2 hours from them to finally reach the city, and much to his dislike, Seto knew that Joey needed his leg fixing before they could do anymore. It just wouldn't be fair to make him carry on, not with a bloody piece of cloth around his thigh.

They entered the building for the second time that day. The smell was hateful. It was overly clean and it pissed Kaiba off to the core. He walked the blond to A&E. they sat for an annoying 10 minuets with snotty kids and screaming mothers. They watched 5 head patients go in before Joey.

'You know, Wheeler, if I give you a concussion, we can go in now.'

'Geez, how thoughtful. I fucking headache to go with my blood loss. You really are too kind.' Kaiba grunted. He was only trying to help, and it was a damned good idea!

15 minuets passed and the nurse finally called Joey in. She took one look at the wound before frowning and calling in backup.

Kaiba watched as they cut off his jeans and pulled out the bullet.

'You're lucky it's shallow or you'd need an operation.' The woman shook her head.

'Yeah, I feel lucky.'

'Will you be reporting this?' Joey opened his mouth to be cut off be Seto,

'We already have.' The nurse nodded as she finished stitching up the blond's thigh.

'You don't need to stay, but keep rubbing this ointment on. Should it get infected, come back straight away.' She handed Joey some crutches, 'You'll need these for a few days, but otherwise you're fine. Mild trauma, that's all.' The boys thanked her before leaving.

'Hey, we can go in the Porsche!' Joey smiled, watching the brunet's face light up. Thank god something was going right…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hewo my lovlies!_

_So today I type from the TV?_

_Why ever is that AnnieBear? I hear you ask. It's because my LCD cable on the pc is broke so I need to hook it up so I can see. It's not nice. And it's £200 to fix…so alas…I need a new one. Which makes me sad, as I love my lappytop. It's like a piece of me._

_I'm also conflicting with myself tonight but my friend has told me to swallow my pride and email someone. Damn it's so hard! It's physically hard to apologize. I'm not great at it either. Oh well. Least I get to be up early for work! HA! You should all email me and make me smiley cos I wanna cry right now. I intended to write some lock stock and barrel, but I don't think I can. I feel that bad! Well, I'm now nervous. So here goes. Wish me luck._

_Also, anyone got msn? I'm that lonely. My friends are on when I'm working so I feel so alone at night. I'm sad aren't I?_

_Anyway,_

_Much love and kisses_

_AB_

_x_


	25. Chapter 25

Joey pulled himself into the car; thankfully it seemed to be ok. He looked around, nothing seemed odd. With the day they'd had so far, it was a bloody miracle. Kaiba walked around to the boot, lifting the hatch to put his coat in. Joey said there was no need, but the brunet refused to wear the 'rag'. As he looked inside, he noticed a small bear. Odd. He didn't remember anything like this before, he picked it up, noticing a note in its hands.

'_Kaiba._

_Hope you like me, cos I like you. I like you so much I left you a present in your engine. You get to open it at 10am. Kisses.'_

The brunet's face paled. Glancing at his watch it was 9.58. He ran around to the passenger door, yanking Joey out.

'Woah what the fuck, Kaiba?' Brown eyes looked angry, 'What you doing?'

'I have a feeling I'm going to be really fucked off in a minuet.' The brunet took 2 steps backwards, taking Joey with him. He stood around 4 metres from the car. He rolled up his sleeve and looked at his watch and then to the car.

3…2…1…nothing. Kaiba took a few steps forward before hearing a rustling noise that caused him to stop.

BOOM.

There it was. He watched as his beloved Porsche burst into flames, starting with the engine. He growled as the shrapnel destroyed the paintwork, tore through the interior and ripped through the metal. It happened in a millisecond, and then the car was no more. His eyes narrows. Now he was beyond pissed. He looked down to the gaping blond.

'You know, it's rude to stare, Joey.' Closing his mouth, the blond turned his head to Seto, his finger still pointing at the burning car, his eyes wide.

'What…just…'

'Apparently, someone is trying to slow us down. Come on.' Joey looked at the car again, swallowing hard. He was starting to think someone wanted them dead, though he had no idea what gave him that impression. He pulled himself forward using the crutches, trying his best to keep up with Kaiba's strides. The brunet was a fast walker anyway, but he was like some sort of ostrich when pissed. His legs were ridiculously long and thin and he looked angry. Just like an ostrich. Joey mused the thought to himself as they walked on. He needed something to cheer him up today and that would have to do. After 10 minuets of silence, Joey was becoming anxious. It had dawned on him that he didn't know where they where going or why and worse yet, he hadn't eaten in like 15 hours!

'Kaiba?' the voice came from a close distance, causing the brunet to spin on one heel and look over his shoulder, he looked at Joey, who looked bored and confused. It was an interesting look.

'Yes?'

'Where are we goin'?' Kaiba looked the man over before speaking.

'To the mansion. I need some things.' His expression remained blank and Joey just stared, before pulling his mouth into a lopsided frown.

'So we're going to the mansion?'

'Yes.'

'Your mansion?'

'Yes.'

'Where it's very possible that everyone hates you and is ready to kill you, steal your body and dispose of it in the woods and then use a clone robot replacement so that no one will ever know about the horrible crime committed and I'll be forced to hobble away with their vast alien knowledge until they hunt me down and take out my brain for an experiment on our species and then enslave the human race as wheat farmers on their otherwise baron planet in another solar system where everyone speaks French?' Kaiba furrowed his brows.

'What the fuck are you on about, mutt?'

'Well…'

'Don't answer that.' He raised his hand, to which Joey shut his mouth. 'I have a secret entrance. We'll use that to get in.'

'Is it super secret and hard to use like that security system?'

'Shut up.'

'…'

'You wait outside.' Joey looked like he was going to scream.

'Why?'

'Because if something goes wrong, I can run and jump and hide, you…can't.'

'And where do I wait oh wise one?' Kaiba walked over, rolling his eyes.

'Here's 20 bucks, go sit in that café or something til I get you.' Joey looked gleeful. Food at last. He took the money, grinning. 'And Wheeler…'

'Don't fucking move.'

'Yes, Cap'in.' Joey hobbled off into the shop before Kaiba walked briskly off. It suddenly dawned on the blond, what Kaiba was about to do. Fuck. He could die. Or be abducted. Or die. Or get eaten by cannibals. Or die. Or be held captive. Or maybe, he could die! Joey sat down. There was only one thing to do,

'Waiter! 3 cheeseburgers!'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Why hello there!_

_It's me! Again! Well, who else, really? Writing from my TV as I need a new laptop. Anyway, I'm trying to make my stuff a bit longer, hope you like it n that. Took me ages to write cos I've had a bad day. Energy shots are rank also. Anyway! Have you heard Vanilla Twlight? It's been my repeat song for like 2 month. Saw it on a fanvid on youtube for puzzle and puppyshipping and it fits! The first 2 versus just remind me of Joey and Kaiba sooo much, the violet eyes and 'back to the past' bit of Yami and Yugi, and for some weird reason, the whole song makes me think of Death Note, Light and L…but I don't have the slightest idea why! But I love it. It's amazing. _

_So! I wanna say a huuuuggeeee thanks to the people who added me on facebook, I feel mega loved. It means so much and also to Steve the Purple Dinosaur for the email. It makes me soooo happy! Especially cos I've felt rubbish all week._

_I sent the email by the way for anyone who cares or know what I'm on about. Was a totally wasted effort which made me crummy day worse, but I've told myself I don't care, I did my bit, so screw the rules cos I have chocolate!_

_Anyway, I'm trying to cut these A/Ns down and failing!_

_So yeah!_

_Please R&R_

_Much lovies so everyone!_

_x_

_PS: I think I should change the title of this fic, it doesn't really fit anymore cos I didn't expect to go this way with the story. Any ideas?_

_MWAH!_


	26. Chapter 26

Kaiba walked up to the mansion. He took a few deep breaths. His own home looked frighteningly large, he glanced to the gates and the security cameras above them. Whoever was doing this would be watching, so he had to be quick, and precise. He watched the camera turn to the side before darting towards the gate. He then clung to the wall, edging towards the eastern walls of Kaiba Mansion. When he reached the half way point of the wall, he pushed him hand into a faded brick, before turning around. He tapped the brick above and one below twice, causing the ground to shake slightly, opening a passageway that lead under the wall. Glancing around, the brunet stepped under. He took 3 steps before pausing. When he designed the passageway, he'd set up a series of traps to ensure its security. He looked down the stairs into the darkness before taking 5 steps forward and then sprinting 50 metres, hearing a horrible clank behind him. When he came to a halt he looked over his shoulder noticing the metal cage inches behind him. OK. First trap, clear. He looked onwards into a dead end. He turned to face his left, knocking on the top of the wall, which opened. He stepped in before pushing himself to the edge of the wall. He then edged him was to the far corner, and against the right hand wall, before edging to the back wall. From what he remembered the centre of the floor was completely hollow, and the drop was 10 metres. The only safe route was incredibly thin, so he had to watch his step. Joey wouldn't have a chance. Not with crutches. He finally reached the door and walked in. Two down, one to go. He hated the final one with a passion. His coat normally got ruined. Thankfully, he didn't have it on. He stood in the room, looking at the exit 100 metres away. He took a long breath, before using the wall as a launch pad for a sprint. He as he neared the 30 mark he dove into a roll before running again, hearing loud smashes behind him. He didn't need to look back, he'd made that mistake before. The final security stage featured the machine guns from Gozuburo's rain at Kaiba corp. they used a motion sensor to fire in a straight line at the target. The 30 mark guns were moveable after a certain height. 150 cms to be exact. Seto knew it would shoot him, hence the roll. He neared the door before running through, quickly padding in his security code. Brilliant. He was in. he wiped his forehead. He really needed a drink. He opened the metal door before him and slid the wooden one, before stepping into his own office. It was empty. Of course it was, no one else could get in. Not even Mokuba. He'd set it up for when he had clients and didn't want his brother to intrude on meetings. When he was in, it was accessible through a button on the desk or a wireless keypad on his phone. But other than that, it was inaccessible. He looked around the room, his eyes skimming the books before falling on his laptop. He flipped the computer upside-down before removing the hard drive and data. He then slide the opposite bookcase, which led down a narrow passage to his bedroom. He clicked the lock on the bedroom door, before pulling out a bag from his closet. He pulled out 3 drawers, before pushing out the bottom panel. A plastic envelope dropped from each, which he threw into the rucksack. He then put the hard drive in, before collecting a gun from his nightstand, loading it as his did so. He chose to put this in the front pocket for easy access. He took all of his debit and credit cards from the dresser as well as a few important photos. He then took a selection of paperwork from his desk. He pulled on the bag, before leaving his room.

The house was empty. Not a soul in sight. What the fuck was going on? He watched the cameras follow him, knowing he'd later need to destroy the tapes. He headed to the security room, propping the door open. He then collected the 5 most recent video tapes and call logs, before dumping the papers on a table. He pulled random tapes from the wall, placing them with the papers. He stared at the pile before looking at the monitors behind him. He pulled out a box of matches and struck the first piece of wood, dropping it onto the pile. He then exited the room, leaving the door open. He went instantly to the garage, taking the first car to hand, before driving it off the premises and back to meet the waiting blond.

He accelerated madly down the driveway, before slamming his foot down, tearing through the hedges. Fuck. He'd made a mess. Oh well. Fuck that for now.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_So Seto dedicated chapter! What do you think?_

_It's finally Friday! Woo! How is everyone? I'm bored. And it's taking me ages to write cos my laptop is still broke and it's depressing me._

_Anyhoo_

_Sort A/N tonight _

_Please R&R_

_Much love_

_x_


	27. Chapter 27

The tyres screeched as he pulled up outside the café. He went inside, locking the car. He didn't even look for Joey, as he went straight to the bathrooms. Once in, he locked himself in a stall, ripping open one of the bags.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Joey stared up from his burger at the guy stood before him.

'Uh, can I help you?' he looked into green eyes.

'Yeah, you're coming with me.'

'I don't think so, I'm waiting for someone…' he looked at the man. He had short messy white hair, green eyes, and was simply wearing slacks and a t shirt.

'Just shut up and come on, mutt.'

'EH?' Joey looked at the man, tilting his head at the feminine face shape. Fuck…it couldn't be?

'Kai…'

'Yes it's me now shut up and come on.' Joey looked the white haired man over,

'How do I know it's you fer sure?'

'Cos I just broke into my own house and you got shot in the leg, now shut the fuck up.' Joey nodded, accepting the answers.

'You know, you look kind of sexy…'

'I always look sexy mutt.'

'Ow, careful, your ego just attacked me.' Joey smiled, elbowing Kaiba playfully. As the reached the door, Kaiba nodded to Joey asking for a moment. The blond agreed and Kaiba left to talk to a couple at another table. When he returned he dug through his bag, giving Joey a sachet. He told the blond to hurry up and change as his plan had worked. Joey looked confused, and hobbled over to the bathrooms. Kaiba went to the till to order coffee whilst he waited.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Joey stared into the bag. What the fuck? Oh well, this would be fun. He pulled out the shirt and pants, deciding to do the easiest and least weird first. He found himself pulling on loose jeans and a long black shirt, covering his arms. He then stuffed his old clothes into the bag. A small cap was also in the bag. He stuffed his mop under it, amused at how he looked without hair. It didn't last long. A shabby brown wig was also in the bag, it was soft and long, so as he pulled it on, he thought it best to tie it back. He pulled out a small glass case, featuring two purple lenses which he slipped in his eyes. He flinched slightly. He hated stuff in his eyes. When he pulled back, he felt confused by his own reflection. He was unrecognisable. He liked it. He decided to leave one crutch behind, so he propped it against the wall when he left the bathroom. Using the lone crutch he made his way to the white haired Kaiba. He tapped the white haired man on the shoulder who turned around to look slightly shocked. Joey smiled, it was a new face for the brunet.

'Showing your emotions, I'm shocked.'

'Yeah well, if I act like me, they'll know, though I must say, you look quite hot as a brunet.'

'I'm not hot anyway?' Joey didn't expect the next bit. Kaiba placed a soft kiss on the blonds lips. Smiling with his eyes, Kaiba pulled away.

'What was that for?'

'For the next few days we're not us. We're two different people. I'm going to take on the name of Yuki, and you will be…'

'Chris.'

'Great. So, we can be dating if anyone asks, it'll explain why we're together.' Joey blushed…dating…Kaiba? He hoped it would go a little better than last time.

'Joey?'

'Yeah?'

'Try not to act too mutt like, your stupid accent and loudness will be more of a giveaway than me.'

'Oh thanks, you're too kind.'

'I always am. Now, you ready?'

'As I'll ever be.' Joey followed Kaiba out into the street. The brunet glanced at the keys in his hand before unlocking and climbing into a red clio.

'I didn't know you had a clio…' Joey looked confused.

'I don't. But Yuki does.' They slid in. 'I swapped with the couple in the café. My Ferrari for their clio. Obviously they accepted. It's inconspicuous.'

'True, now where are we going?' The brunet pulled onto the road,

'You'll just have to see.'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_So, disguises…good or bad?_

_My feet kill. I broke my pit boots to I wore Cubans to work and it just hurts. Senior barman has been attacking me. Ice down my shirt, blocking bar off, pushing me, poking me and making obscene comments like hes wants to 'bang me'. If your not from Yorkshire, 'bang' means 'to beat up.' But me and the other bar man took it the otherway, and when he said he was gonna poke me really hard we couldn't stop laughing. Yeah, I have fun at work, even if I'm not mean to. I'm gonna kick his ass tomorrow for the ice thing though. And he ran off, bastard._

_Might be no updates Monday, so forgive me!_

_Anyway_

_Please R&R_

_Much love_

_x_


	28. Chapter 28

The clio pulled up before massive gates. It wasn't Kaiba mansion, so where was it? Joey looked over at Seto, who was frowning.

'Get out of the car.' He gestured to the blond, who did so. Kaiba left the blond where he was, zooming off in the car. 10 minuets later the brunet returned, walking towards Joey. Seto pressed at the intercom, and Joey noticed a camera zooming in and out before the gates buzzed open. 'Come on.' Joey followed Seto up the long drive way, wondering where they were and who the hell recognised them. As they reached the main door, it was opened by a bowing butler.

'He awaits you in the garden.' Seto nodded, walking through the mansion to a back door, and out into the yard. Joey was amazed at the beauty. The rosebushes, the stretching grass and long pool. He glanced to a white Victorian table, before seeing a figure come towards him,

'Kaiba boy!' Joey twitched. No. No it couldn't be, please be anyone but,

'Pegasus.' Seto said, looking at the man heading towards them.

'What brings you here, I see you have the disguises?'

'We do. We have a serious problem.' Kaiba watched as Pegasus swirled his wine in the glass, taking a sip.

'Take a seat and do tell.' The men sat down. Joey shifted uncomfortably. He didn't know what it was, but something about the older man made him itch. It could be the countless kidnappings or his feminine voice. Either way, he really wasn't enjoying this.

'So, I'm been blackmailed.' Kaiba began, watching the older man's reactions.

'Well that's nothing new, what's so special this time?'

'They have Mokuba.'

'Again, nothing new.'

'They've made it passed all of my security systems and they're a member of my staff. They've been threatening to kill my family and…'

'They got past your security? Now that is interesting.'

'Yes, I know. Even things that only I know. They got through.'

'No one has managed that since Zigfried. They must be smart.'

'Zigfried?' Kaiba's mind raced. Oh yes. He hated that man. He was overly feminine and cocky. And he destroyed some good systems. 'You don't think it's him, do you?'

'No, it's not. He has no motive, Kaiba boy.'

'Motive?' Joey chipped in. A motive had never occurred to him.

'Yes, Joey, a motive. Zigfried's company is doing well. He won't benefit if Kaiba corp. flourishes. He'd want them to fail. This is of no gain to him.'

'Oh, ok.' Joey quietened down. He was obviously behind. He stole a glare at Kaiba who smiled knowingly.

'You'll have to phone him some time Kaiba. He's the only one who could hack you, maybe he can tell you how your blackmailer is doing it.' The old man took another sip.

'Pegasus that's really out of the question, I don't need that sort of help.'

'I think you do Kaiba-boy. You're running out of time. Swallow your pride of you're going to suffer. I hope you know that.

'I know my options. I just don't want him to be one of them.'

'Kaiba, be reasonable…'

'No!' The brunet stood up, slamming his hands on the table. Joey was taken back and stared at the angered face of Seto Kaiba. He glanced quickly to a calm looking Pegasus who seemed to simply shrug.

'Then your brother will die.' Seto ground his teeth, sitting down reluctantly.

'Fine.' He ground out. Pegasus picked up the phone and requested that the pink haired boy attend his Domino Mansion immediately.

'You should really calm down, Kaiba-boy, you're blood pressure must be through the roof.' Joey smiled. Pegasus was right, the brunet was always pent up about something, stressed out or angry. Then again his brother was usually kidnapped or his company was under threat, so it was understandable. A loud flapping noise shattered the peaceful garden, Joey looked up to a huge helicopter, hovering above the yard.

'Well, that was fast.' Kaiba groaned, rubbing his temples and Pegasus stood up.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Right so no more posts today or maybe tomorrow cos of work and party and such. Again I apologize for the shortness. It looks so much longer on word! Seriously! I'm sorry though. I hope you like it. I'm hoping to hit the 40's with this story so let me know what you think and such._

_Any ideas for a new name? Broken just doesn't fit anymore…_

_Anyway, please R&R_

_Much love and kisses and glomps to you all!_

_MWAH_

_AB_

_x_


	29. Chapter 29

'Heir Kaiba.' Zigfried watched the brown haired man groan.

'What's the point in a fucking disguise if everyone knows it's you?' the pink haired man laughed.

'If I didn't know, you'd be in trouble.' Zigfried took a seat next to Pegasus, removing his gloves. 'So, I hear you've been hacked, Heir Kaiba. It would appear your system is not as good as you once thought.'

'There's nothing wrong with my systems…'

'No, nothing at all. They're just, simplistic.' Kaiba stood up, slamming his hands on the desk,

'Do you want to run that by me again you pink haired…'

'Kaiba!' Joey stood up, staring at the brunet. There exchanged a long glance, before Kaiba dragged Joey away into the house. He pushed the blond into a bathroom before locking the door.

'You don't understand Joey.'

'What?' the brown eyed boy hissed, 'You're going to blow it.'

'I don't give a fuck. I can't stand him.'

'Not even for Mokuba? Fuck Kaiba, I've been shot at, your brother is kidnapped and people are in danger and you're fucking giving in?'

'You forgot about Kaiba mansion.'

'What about it?' Joey tilted his head, clueless as to what the brunet was talking about.

'I burned it.' Joey's jaw dropped and he staggered forward slightly.

'You. Did. What?'

'Burned it.'

'Why? Why would you do that?'

'Stop all evidence against myself?'

'Kaiba, that's fucking crazy. He has the tapes anyway…'

'I'm well aware of that, however if there is evidence of anything…else, it's gone now.'

'But Kaiba, was it really worth burning your home?'

'Yes.'

'But not dealing with Zigfied?'

'No.'

'How does that even make sense?'

'It just does. I can replace my house. I can't replace time with Zigfried. I won't get that back and I have to deal with his obnoxious pink hair and cocky attitude!'

'Like I have to deal with yours?'

'Shut up mutt, you fucking love it and you know it.' Joey bit his lip, slightly excited from the argument. It confused him. But then, Seto, with white hair, he couldn't resist. He pushed his mouth up to the brunet's, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. Gently licking for entry, Seto accepted, pushing the blond hard against the wall, before allowing his hand to wander up the shirt. Joey groaned a little as Kaiba's leg pressed upon his own, grazing at the still new wound. Pulling the blond closer, Kaiba let their tongues touch, fire sparking between them, Joey placed his hands on the brunet's shoulders.

'Kaiba…' He whispered pushing away, before the brunet once again allowed his lips to descend upon the blond. 'Mokuba.' That was it. One word. That was all it took to pull the blue eyed boy from his fantasy, crashing back down into a harsh reality. Mokuba. His brother. He was been held hostage, and the scenario was by no chance improving. He pulled away, straightening his shirt. Joey watched, becoming broken by the expression on the man's face. They were coming to a check, and if they didn't move soon, they would lose the game, as well as so much more. Kaiba opened the door, Joey following in suit. He stood before Zigfried, his expression unreadable.

'Fine. What can you do for me?'

'Glad to see that you have come around Heir Kaiba. While your system may be flawed, mine is not.'

'What good is that?'

'I can hack your system, to find out which IP addresses have been used to log in.'

'Can you pin point a location?'

'I can pin point anything I need to…' The pink haired man smiled, before waving his wrist, causing a suited man to bring over a case. The man opened it, revealing a laptop. 'This may take a while. Pegasus, would you be so kind as to order tea?'

'That would be fabulous.' The white haired man wrung a bell, before a maid came and left with order. Joey sat back, watching Kaiba. He could almost see the determination in the blue eyes, almost.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_So, I'm trying to update. Nothing yesterday, but for anyone that knows, I had a super massive bad day. Scratched and chipped metal work of my car and t-cut wont cover it. Also broke down on my lunch break. Was ill in general. However the party was good. Yes. Yes it was. My ex-friend ignored my email so if anyone in Amsterdam is reading and wants to help, please do haha. Still busy with work so chapters will remain short but consistent if that's ok with everyone? I'm gonna enter some comps with oneshots too…yeh. Haha._

_Anyway,_

_Please R&R and arigato for reading this far!_

_Much love_

_x _


	30. Chapter 30

'So,' The pink haired man looked up from the laptop. 'I can see you've been accessed through several points. You're system wasn't over ran by just one person. It was done simultaneously in several locations.' Kaiba growled. Great. He was no closer to finding this bastard.

'Where are the locations?' he ground out, biting his lip.

'I can only access a few; most have been blocked, somehow.'

'Well?'

'Right, we have Samara, Nagoya, Manchester, Rochester and Polokwane. However there are other locations in Europe and Asia, but I can't pin point them…'

'But you're sure about those cities?'

'Yes.'

'Fuck.'

'What's wrong, Heir Kaiba?'

'Each of those cities has a recent Kaiba corp. building. They're new HQ's for the countries. Someone must be setting this up. Fuck.'

'Who's in charge of employment?' the brunet tugged at the fake hair, employment? Employment?

'I don't know. Some random chairman. I forget names. I don't get involved so much any more. I've been busy in the USA.'

'Rochester?'

'A few times, but I've been in Sacramento and L.A too for park locations. I also spent some time in Doncaster, Texas.' He watched the pink haired man type furiously, before glancing to Joey and Pegasus, who seemed to be otherwise occupied looking at duel monster cards.

'Right, I have the board of directors for each company just waiting on the…'

'On the what?' Kaiba's eyes flew wide, watching a frantic Zigfried type menacingly onto his keypad. 'What!'

'It's…it's locked me out.'

'How!'

'The screen, just went grey, before a message came up.'

'A message?' Kaiba shuffled around, his heart beating quickly. Zigfried simply nodded, his face deadpanned.

'_Hello again. _

_Didn't we already have a discussion about trying to track me down? Do you really think it's wise? I have you're brother now, and the information you have is of little use. I suggest you quit as check mate is inevitable. _

_Have a nice day.'_

'He's fucking screwing with us.' Kaiba slammed his hands down, causing the blond and white haired man to spin around.

'What?' Joey snapped his head to stare at the brunet CEO, damn he was surrounded by powerful men right now. If he wasn't an ex-gang member, he'd feel fucking small.

'That bastard. He locked out Schroeder, this is not fucking funny anymore.'

'It wasn't really funny to start with.' Joey stared, biting his lip.

'I don't appreciate your sarcasm, Joey. This is getting bad.'

'Has he done anything yet, Kaiba-boy?' Seto looked to the white haired man, sipping from the wine glass, 'To Mokuba or anyone, recently.' Seto sat back,

'Not that I know of.'

'Maybe it's a bluff. Maybe he just wants to scare you.' Pegasus smiled into the glass. It was highly likely he was right.

'He's carried out threats before, with Mokuba, I can't afford any chances.' The four men sat, facing each other, pondering on their next move.

'Have you seen your brother yet?' Zigfried looked over.

'No. Every time I get near, something goes wrong.'

'Where is he?'

'Kaiba castle to my knowledge.'

'So, the blackmailer will be there?'

'I don't know… he could be bluffing and just have information, he could easy hack the system.'

'But, he's definitely in Japan.' Pegasus contributed again. 'He needed to be to injure Mokuba and understand the situation.'

'Not necessarily,' Zigfried wagged his finger at the elder, 'We've established there is a team. Anyone could have done it, passed on the information and then sent the threats. He could be blackmailed from an alternative location.'

'For fucks sake. We need a motive. If we have the motive, we'll know where to start. How many people we're against, where they began, maybe a country.' Kaiba looked to the business men besides him, who simply nodded.

'Right, so why would anyone wanna blackmail Kaiba?' Joey looked to the pink haired man and Pegasus who we're exchanging glances, before they suddenly began to laugh.

'What.' Seto glared at them. What the fuck was so funny?

'Who wouldn't want to black mail Kaiba-boy?' Pegasus shouted between laughs,

'The only thing is, everyone is too scared.' Zigfried smiled. 'This guy, is either really brave, smart or stupid.'

'Maybe a mix of all 3.' Pegasus jabbed the Zigfried.

'A mix…' Kaiba paused, his mind wandering. 'Shut up you fools, I have a plan.'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_OMG! Chapter 30! Making this the longest I've written to date! Well, it was last chapter, but 30 is so wholesome. Haha. It means I've been on this about a month now! Ooft. So what do you think so far, and of chapter 30? I know a few people have been guessing at the blackmailer, but I won't tell you unless you ask. And there is more than one. And there are no OC's. Not in a major sort of way, at least._

_So, I recon I'll be bruised from tonight, but oh well, it was fun! Looking forward to the weekend! And my bed! My comfy comfy bed! Which I'm gonna jump into and finish Death Note 5 at some point soon._

_Please R&R, I love you all for reading this far! Very very much!_

_Mwah!_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	31. Chapter 31

The pink haired man raised and eyebrow.

'Go on…?' he glanced onwards from the side, his eyes smiling with hopes of a mischievous plan. The blue eyes glancing back to the green, before moving around the table.

'Your helicopter, it's manual, right?'

'Ja.'

'No computer systems on board?'

'Satellite navigation.'

'Can you disconnect it?'

'Yes, why?'

'Disconnect it. Can we use it to get to the castle, to find Mokuba?'

'I see. With the system disconnected they can't track us, or hack us.'

'It's brilliant.' Pegasus nodded. Joey looked away, not wanting to point out the obvious. The brunet noticed the distant look, and shouted over to the blond,

'Wheeler, what's wrong?'

'Does Kaiba castle have security?'

'Yes, why?'

'Armed, security?'

'Fuck. They'll shoot us down.' Joey nodded slowly, it was just like him to think of the simple mistake. Everyone else was too clever and worked out the complex issues, and missed out the obvious. Truth be told, it had only occurred to him because he liked big guns and Kaiba corp. used to sell ammunitions. It would only make sense for the private hospital to be heavily guarded. With important people going in and out, and desperate competitors, it was the smartest thing to do. The men all nodded, deciding the best course of action.

'So, how can we get there, undetected, without computers?'

'Car?'

'Which car. It would need to be unrecognisable. It would also need to be business like. No one else would go to KC.' Seto leant forward, resting his chin in his hand as white bangs fell over his eyes. Pegasus nodded, thinking to himself.

'So, if me and, or, Zigfried went, it would be normal. Correct?'

'Normally yes, however, they know Zigfried tried to hack in, and from your location.'

'What options do we have? We can't blag our way in, we don't know how much they know. What we need is a distraction, so that we can get in and find Mokuba.' Seto looked to the nodding men, noticing the cogs turning in Joey's mind.

'How come you can't just go in as you, I mean, you own the place…' Joey looked to the men, who smiled as if his answer was ridiculous.

'He also owned the limo and Porsche and look how that went. We can't make fleeting assumptions. We have to think of everything that can go wrong and how to tackle it.' Pegasus looked to Kaiba,

'Yes, and we need to be armed. Pegasus, I trust you're no stranger to this?' The white haired man laughed,

'Why, Kaiba-boy, what do you take me for?'

'Cut the crap, where's the fire power.' The old man rolled his eyes, before standing up. 'Follow me.'

He led them inside and to the far corridor of his house where he unlocked a large metal door, and a vault. Once inside Joey was taken back by the stupid amount of guns loaded on the walls. Shelves where littered with machine guns, pistols, bullets, snipers, bayonets, grenades, everything. Why the fuck did he need this much? He was an artist for gods sake, who really wanted to attack him?

Seto pulled a GAU 17/ A, stroking it carefully.

'Someone is going to fucking pay when I get them.' Pegasus picked up a XM8, shaking his head,

'Really Kaiba-boy, you need more self control.' It was too late; the manic look had already burned through the CEO's eyes. Zigfried picked up desert eagle, before tossing Joey a barreta m9. The blond swallowed, exactly what were they going to do?

'Let's go.' Seto barked, marching off with the others in suit. Joey stood and watched, the adrenaline pumping sickeningly fast. He was nervous; guns never lead to anything good. He took a deep breath before running to catch up with the men.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_I come to you from beyond the bed. I'm ill. Seriously bad headache, aching all over n I feel sooooo sick. New bruise on my thigh not helping so I hope this is OK until tomorrow. I'm gonna get in bed now with death note and feel sorry for myself at 1am. Yup._

_Please R&R_

_Much love_

_x_


	32. Chapter 32

As they reached the gates of Kaiba castle, Joey looked to the men before him. Kaiba was marching ahead, his eyes focused. Pegasus and Zigfried had been talking the entire way, though of nothing important. Joey had lagged behind slightly. He didn't know the plan, if one existed, he was a street fighter, meaning he didn't know how to use a gun either. His stomach pained as the gates drew closer, the plan still not evident. Kaiba pushed the gun out of sight, before ringing on the bell. Zigfried and Pegasus stood close by, making it evident that the meeting was important to the gate keeper.

Without a word, the gates swung open, and blue eyes looked suspiciously around. That had been too easy. Someone was defiantly inside. Pegasus looked to the still disguised brunet.

'What do you think they're doing, Kaiba boy? I mean, I know it's polite to let guests in, but rivals and two strangers?'

'I know. Keep your guard on. Wheeler. Move your ass.' The blond ran up to the suspicious brunet, his brown eyes glancing around the walkway as they neared the door. As it swung open, the men braced themselves for…nothing. Slowly they stepped inside, trying to act as normal as possible in the given situation. The halls seemed empty, which was almost eerie, considering Mokuba was supposed to be held here. Kaiba led the way to the stairs, the men followed as he climbed.

'Where will your brother be?' Zigfried looked to the blue eyed man who was moving cautiously wherever he stepped.

'He'll be in the…' The brunet was promptly cut off by the flickering of lights. Knowing that the castle had several backup generators, the brunet instantly knew someone was fucking around. There was no need for any electrical problems. A shadow emerged at the top of the staircase, a cocky hand placed on one him, the other tangling strands of hair between long fingers.

'DUKE!' Seto shrieked, running up the stairs towards a vicious cackle. Joey felt his stomach drop to a sickening level, the memories of previous years all but too fresh. Despite the darkness, the men could feel the grin cross the figures face,

'Now, now, Kaiba. you can waste your energy on me, but it will be a waste of time.' The brunet froze in his footsteps, looking to the man at the top of the stairs.

'I know that you are here for Mokuba. And I know you want revenge. So let's play a game. I know you like them.'

'Stop fucking around, Devlin, this is not the time. I'll fucking kill you if I have to.'

'Devlin?' Zigfried looked to Pegasus who was beginning to seem more tense than Kaiba. 'What does he have to do with this?'

'A lot apparently.' The white haired man narrowed his brown eyes, trying to focus on the figure before him.

'I don't have time to play your stupid games, Devlin. Now that I know you're behind this, you're a fucking dead man.' The figure laughed again,

'I'm a dead man? We'll see. I think you'd be interested in what I have to tell you. Anyway, you can try to kill me now, but you won't reach you're brother. The choice is yours, Kaiba.' The brunet growled, what the fuck was Duke playing at?

Joey looked around, something wasn't right. Whilst Duke was manipulative and slightly scary, this all seemed very elaborate for no reason. The events had occurred over two years ago, so what was there to gain now. Suddenly, a cold hand covered his mouth, and he felt drowsy before he had the chance to scream. His eyes fell heavy and shut as the figures before him blurred. A smile crossed the shadow's face once again,

'Right, Kaiba, I see you're having trouble deciding what to do. I'll make it simple for you.' Blue eyes narrowed onto the figure. 'This building is of your design. You know the hallways, the towers, the rooms, everything. You have an advantage there. All you have to do is find Mokuba by 6pm. If you don't the tower will collapse and detonate a bomb hidden beneath the castle. Now, to stop you searching for the bomb, we have taken Joey. If you find the bomb and stop it, he will die. So, are you ready to play? The time is now 5.32, have fun.' And with that the figure vanished, leaving the men in complete darkness…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Woooaaaahhhoooaaaa_

_It took me ages to write that. My brain is mashed, as well as everything else! I needed to update cos I've seriously been low on time recently. Anyway, I'm gonna try not to rant so much as I have to write LSB and a oneshot yet, as well as other stuff before work. I don't actually have a day off anymore! It makes me so sad!_

_Anyway, I hope you like the chapter, please R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_

_xxx_


	33. Chapter 33

Kaiba clicked around, pulling a small LED torch from his pocket. The silence was almost deafening.

'Where to start? You know this place best.' Pegasus looked over to the brunet, who could scarce be seen in the lighting. A sudden hum set an eerie red glow to cast over the room, Kaiba suddenly looked around.

'You don't have long, the clock is ticking.' The familiar voice sounded over the speakers, before a loud ticking noise echoed the halls.

'Right, so Mokuba is in the building. The main quarters for VIP are in the left tower.' He span around, before running off in the direction he mentioned. The other CEOs shrugged before running after him. Pulling out his gun, Kaiba thought it best to remain vigilant, Duke's twisted mind had already brought them this far, how much further it would go, he didn't know. As he reached the quarters, he kicked each door open in turn, to find nothing and no one around. Fuck. He was wasting time. Where would Mokuba be, think, think. He began darting back down the stairs, passing Pegasus and Zigfried as he did so, to which both men turned around, tired, and began chasing the brunet again. As he reached the bottom most floor, Kaiba searched the rooms before shrieking again. What the fuck was going on? The castle was huge, and the rooms were vast, he could be anywhere. Where the fuck was Joey anyway, and how had he gotten kidnapped from right under their noses? It was all getting too complex, and after a serious lack of sleep, Kaiba was beginning to feel the consequences. He flopped against the floor, his head banging against the wall, he gripped his white hair in frustration, letting out a mild scream.

'Now, now, Kaiba. Time is of the essence, and you are running out.' The brunet punched the floor, bastard Devlin would pay for this once he got his hands on him. Pulling himself to his feet; he began to decide the next best place to look. His mind began to tick over, where would his brother be?

He was in none of the obvious places,

Or the lesser places,

No.

That wasn't it.

His mind raced with the thoughts from previous conversations and experiences in the castle.

_Time is of the essence._

_Time is running out._

_Time._

_Time. _

_Tick. _

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock. _

_**Time.**_

That was it. Time. How many times had Kaiba been admitted to Kaiba castle? 6. How many times had he used it under his company name for profit? 30. How many times had Mokuba been admitted? 2. 6 x 30 x 2 was 360. 360 degrees in a full turn, which was a circle and the shape of the two southern tower. That was close enough, however there were 50 rooms in each tower. Kaiba continued to think. His mind boiling over. 360, divided by the number of years he was blackmailed, 2. That made 180, which was a half turn. The bomb would explode at 6pm, which was 18.00 in the digital clock. 180 divided by 18 was 10…

10.

That was it. 10. The west southern block had the single digit rooms. Kaiba looked to his watch, 5.52. He took a long breath before standing up and racing to the decided room with all of his speed. If Mokuba was in room 10, that meant that the bomb must be in…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Hey, _

_So I short chapter, as I'm a very tired little bear. Don't ask where the whole time and maths stuff came from. I made it up as I went along and my time just happened to fit in and work out at a decent number haha._

_I hope you all like it_

_Please R&R and make me smile,_

_Thanks for reading this far,_

_Much love_

_AB _

_x x x _


	34. Chapter 34

Kaiba raced to room 10, he had a 50/50 chance of success. The bomb and Mokuba would be in opposite rooms, or so he hoped. As he dashed past the other CEO's caught up with him, his long longs closing the distance quickly. Just as he reached the tower, a small rumble stopped him in his foot steps.

'Out of time, Kaiba.' The voice sounded over the halls, echoing madly into the brunet's brain. 'The first bomb will now detonate. This gives you exactly one minuet to save your brother.'

Suddenly, Kaiba burst out into an full scale sprint, occasionally tripping over his own feet. As he reached room 10, he kicked open the door to see Mokuba waiting.

'Mokuba!' He ran to grab his brothers arm, to feel his hand go straight through. A quake hit the tower and Kaiba looked around.

'Out of time. Did you guess it? The bomb is in room 10…' the room fell dark, and the door clicked. What the…

A figure rolled around to the door, smirking through the window. Kaibe raced to the glass, banging on it, hard.

'Duke! What's the fucking point? What are you gaining!'

'Half of your business, actually.' Kaiba's heart fell dead. 'And your boyfriend.'

'Don't be such a tosser, even if I died he'd never go to you knowing you did this!'

'I did this?' the black eyebrow raised, 'I think you'll find you're sadly mistaken.' With that, he turned on his heel and left, as the tower shook again.

Kaiba's eyes darted around? What the fuck could he do? There was nothing. He kicked and punched at the door, though he knew it had been built to keep people out. He was going to die, and he knew it. But he wouldn't go down now, no. Not without a fight. As he prepared the drawers in the room to launch at the glass window, Pegasus and Zigfried appeared at the window. The pink haired man's eyes narrowed, a grin almost crossing his face as Pegasus looked shocked.

As the brunet charged at the door, the men stepped back, the glass cracking enough for Seto to punch through. Pegasus dusted the glass from the frame, before Zigfried took a large shard in his hand.

'This, ends here.' His eyes narrowed as he looked to the man half way through the window frame. Instantly, Kaiba dived at the other CEO, his legs sprawling forward in a flying kick, knocking the other to the ground before punching him in the face, he seriously didn't have time anymore. He began to run with the white haired man close behind.

'He's in the opposite tower. Room 18. The divide was a miscalculation. All of it was. He repeated the time and 18.00 several times. It's room 18.' As the men ran the unexpected whipping noise tore through the air, turning around, they watched the tower fall over, collapsing in a pile of dust. Kaiba's breath hitched. Fuck. His legs belted faster, his heart pounded harder, and his blood pressure was through the roof. He burst into room 18 to find a note on the desk.

'_Too little too late. _

_Catch me if you can.'_

The anger boiled over, mounting in a full blown scream before the CEO kicked over the desk, tearing at the paper. Devlin would pay for screwing around like this, he would fucking die. So would anyone who got in his way. He needed Joey, and he needed Mokuba. He needed to move fast or else he might loose them for good. His face furrowed in anger before the older CEO placed a hand on his shoulder,

'We need to move quickly.' He whispered, 'They won't stay here. You need to think. Really think. Where would they go?' Kaiba's lips parted and his shoulders sank. He knew the elder was right. He pulled himself to his sore feet, heading to the exit. He was running out of time and options, and no matter how hard he racked his brains, nothing made enough sense to work out where Mokuba and his puppy would be.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The air felt cold on Joey's shoulders. As the blind fold came off, his brown eyes met glowing grey. Mokuba, he smiled. Thank god for that.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey!_

_I'm not doing great recently. Also got my ass handed to me at jiu jitsu tonight, my neck and head still hurt from all the chokes! I had the worse day at work, my call time has probably rocketed and I got a lot of complaints. But I got enough time to sketch Joey! Ahah. Hold time is amazing, I love it. Everyone should put me on hold. _

_So, another chapter. What does everyone think? Any ideas where they are? (I don't know yet either) or who the blackmailer is, (that I do know…)_

_So_

_Please R&R_

_Much loves_

_AB _

_xxx_


	35. Chapter 35

'Kaiba.' Seto looked behind him to see Pegasus stood still. 'You need to calm down and think rationally. You won't find anyone in the state you're in.' He tapped the man on the shoulder, offering the best comfort he could.

'I know. But I haven't slept in 2 days now, and it's difficult. I'm being outsmarted and I don't know who by.'

'No.' Pegasus smiled. 'You're not been outsmarted, you're letting them win. And I know you can do a week with no sleep, so if you want to find your brother, Kaiba-Boy, I suggest you shut up and start thinking.' Kaiba stopped in his footsteps. Pegasus was right. Now what information had they been given?

Before they had gone to the castle, the only new information he had been given is the locations of new Kaiba corps.

They had been given five definite places…

Manchester.

Rochester.

Polokwane.

Nagoya.

Samara.

'Manchester, England, Rochester, America, Polokwane, South Africa, Samara, Russia and Nagoya, Japan.' Kaiba touched him lips as he thought. They seemed pretty random. The elder CEO's eyes narrowed in thought,

'What about them, do they have anything in common?' Kaiba looked to the speaking man,

'All have a new HQ.'

'HQ?'

'Head Quarters…' He snapped his fingers, 'Come on, we're going to need to get to Kaiba corp.' he began running with Pegasus in suit,

'Kaiba, you're building is huge, where will they be?'

'Accounts.'

'How did you come to that?'

'The countries all have an 'a' in. It's pretty random, but this guy wouldn't lead us clueless. Besides, accounts are the main part of my business. Making sure we have deals with other businesses, and besides, it's the main area I have control over…' he began running as the brown eyed man continued to process the information.

'What floor is accounts?'

'18.' There is was. 18th floor. The number was beginning to appear an un-coincidental amount of times. '18…'

'What?'

'Mokuba, he was 18 this year. It's when he could take over the business.'

'You think it's him?'

'No. I think they're framing him. They know I'd never chase my own brother if I worked it out, I care too much. If they blackmail him and frame him, I can be stopped. Fuck. It's so obvious.' He mentally slapped himself. 'We need to get there now. Who ever is doing this knows too much, and I need to stop them. They're not fucking with one Kaiba now, it's two.' Pegasus nodded, seemingly confused by the thought process of the brunet. However, it didn't matter. They were now standing before the doors of Kaiba corp. in Domino, and the night was turning black.

Seto looked up to where his old office used to be, right on the top floor. He would only need to get to the 18th. As they walked in, they noticed that the building was unusually crowded. Strange. Either they'd got it wrong, or the blackmailer was smarter than they had just given credit for. As Kaiba walked to the elevator, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to meet the brown eyes of Pegasus, who was currently shaking his head.

'No. If they know you're in, they'll cut the cables and it ends here. Send the elevator there as a distraction, but then come out before it closes and use the stairs. Take them by surprise.' Seto nodded begrudgingly. It had been a long day, he was tired, and now needed to tackle all those stairs. He rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh, before pressing the elevator key, 18, jumping out again and then running for the stairs. As he flew up the concrete stair case, he mentally cursed himself for not creating secret passages in the building.

Finally, the back door to accounts had been reached, he pressed his body against the wall before muffled groans and laughs inside fell through the walls to his ears.

That was defiantly not the account team. Not the one he had hired anyway. He pushed his ear closer to the door trying to make out the words. Nothing.

'Joey, Seto will come.' That was it, his brother's voice. They were both ok. Taking several deep breaths, Seto prepared himself to kick the door of accounts down. As he turned to check the halls, Pegasus appears, evidently tired from the stairs. He wasn't as fit as Seto, but upon seeing the brunet ready for action, he pulled his gun from his side, handing it over to Kaiba,

'You may need this.' He smiled, before walking off down the halls, 'I'm in no shape to fight, not yet. I'm going to wait in the café, Kaiba-boy. I won't look too suspicious. If you don't come down in 2 hours. I'll call for my own backup. Good luck.' With that he left, leaving the brunet to his sharp side kick, smashing open the metal door to accounts…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey everyone!_

_So, I was supposed to update yesterday, but I had the worst day ever, I got to work, my pc was broke so I had to move. Finished late cos of a call. Got home at 5.45, turned on my laptop and had malwear! It blocked all aps, the internet, system wipe, task manager, the lot! Unless I bought something, so dad put on a safe mode wipe, while I ate, then I realised none of my stories were backed up, so I rushed to save them. Went to work, which was, ok, I guess. Came back at midnight, the wipe had failed. Backed everything up properly and safe moded it, and got it off. By then it was nearly 1am, and I have to be up at 7.20 for work. Haha. So I didn't have any time! At all! I actually cried a bit._

_Highlight of my day was Adam trying to show me how to change a barrel. In his white shirt he was being clever saying he'd shown me before (he hadn't.) so when he did it, the air pushed all the beer up into his face and soaked him. I couldn't stop laughing. He opened another barrel then my uncle came in and did it straight away, ah. Always a pick me up. He hasn't lived it down yet, he's also coming to jiu jitsu tomorrow to 'beat me up' cos I'm a girl which means I cant win. So I've asked the teacher to show me some arm bars so I can get him._

_Is that mean?_

_Anyway, I was meant to go out tonight, but after I managed to log on as someone else at work making me look absent (if it affects my paycheck, someone will die, as it's not my fault their system can't work out a typo.) then I feel ill and tired so I've been feeling sorry for myself._

_Jesus, this is long!_

_I'm sorry!_

_Please R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_

_xxx_


	36. Chapter 36

The door flew open, causing several heads to whip around to the still disguised brunet.

'I've fucking done playing.' He marched in, whipping out the gun. Duke, slowly appeared from around the corner, leaning against the wall.

'You have?' he quirked an eyebrow, a devious grin illuminating his face, 'That's no fun.'

'It wasn't fun to begin with you bastard.' The black haired boy waved his fingers, averting his eyes downward as he grinned,

'Now, don't peg all of this on me.'

'You sadistic twat, I'm here for my brother. Hand him over!'

'Your brother? What if he doesn't want you to rescue him? Did you ever think of that?' Blue eyes narrowed as he marched towards the green eyed man, pinning him against the wall with his arm.

'Where. Is. He.' Seto ground the words out through gritted teeth, his eyes never averting. They remained focussed as he kicked the man behind him in the shin, letting everyone know he was fully aware of what was happening, and play time was over.

'I see you've forgotten your blond friend? Shame. He was so sure you'd want him.' Joey. Fuck. From bursting through the door, the blond had slipped from priority, Kaiba had assumed he could take care of himself…he pushed the black haired boy further to the wall,

'Where are they? I'll fucking kill you.'

'Kill me. It wouldn't make any difference.' The brunet growled,

'You're bluffing.' A laugh came from the other side of the room causing the brunet to glance over his shoulder.

'Is he?' the soft face of Mokuba Kaiba filled his eyes. Mokuba, he was ok? The raven haired teen rested himself against the wall, arms folded, smiling at the confused brunet, who immediately dropped the green eyed man. He walked over his brother, his eyes narrowing at the form before him. It was true it looked like Mokuba, but the innocence was gone, the hope in his eyes was shattered and a devious glare cascaded over his face.

'Mokuba?'

'Big brother.' His voice was blunt and unfeeling, almost pin-point perfect in resemblance to his robotic brother.

'Are you ok?' Blue eyes rolled down the form before him, analysing every single detail. Was this his brother? Or an imposter?

'You can stop that. It is me.'

'I've been so worried.'

'Have you Seto? Have you?' The younger's eyes glazed over slightly, before turning to ice once more. He tilted his chin up, allowing power to ooze from his body.

'Yes I've been trying to find you everywhere.'

'It's good that you finally had time for me. You never have time for me. Never wanted to be around me. You fucked off to America when the company was sustainable. We're brothers, I needed support, I needed you.'

'You, you did this didn't you?' Mokuba's face turned to a snarl as he watched his brother's shocked face.

'Yes. And I'd do it again and again. You don't know what it's like to know you, Seto. To love you and never get it back, to be hurt constantly.'

'I could have died, Mokuba, Joey could have died. Where the fuck is Joey?'

'He's safe at the moment. You didn't die though did you Seto? I knew you wouldn't. I know you too well. I know that every fucking trap, every fucking riddle, I knew that you'd solve it. I knew you wouldn't give in. That's your downfall. You'll carry on until you get hurt. And you do it because you're a Kaiba.'

'Mokuba. People have been hurt, possibly killed, why the fuck would you go this far?' the teen shrugged,

'I needed your attention.' Seto stared at his brother.

'How long has this been going on for? Was it you all along?'

'Yes, it was. Though I must say, I had a little help.' Blue eyes narrowed, glancing around the room of body guards, and the raven haired CEO against the wall.

'Of course, Duke was in. As soon as you pulled him from Joey he wanted revenge. But as you know, that was weeks after the phone calls began. Zigfried made the phone calls from remote locations. He hacked you before, he could do it again. All he needed was part of the company and it was done.'

'You gave away some of the company?' Mokuba shrugged off the comment.

'The staff were in of course. It's not like many of them liked you, and they've worked for me too. I offered to heighten their wages and they were on board quickly.' Kaiba looked around the room, his heart burning with dismay, 'But you know that's not all, don't you. You know that we're orphans. That I hired a family to get involved, just to scare you. Nothing drives you more than family, nothing. The thought of having one, again would make you do anything. Even I know that.' The brunet nodded, his heart sinking with every word.

'Where's Joey?' was all he could bare to say, blue eyes no longer able to focus on the person before him, a stranger who he thought he knew…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_So I posted late again. Sorry. I didn't expect to see my boyfriend today, but then I did, so I didn't have writing time. So 3ish chapters left, what do you think? The story isn't finished so anything can happen._

_Well done to everyone who guessed Mokuba! Haha. Sorry if people hate me, but he's too easy to use haha._

_Anyway, my foot still hurts and I've drove everyone insane with complaining. Ice didn't work. Muscle rub, didn't work. Bath didn't work, and its gotten worse! Any ideas? There's a slight bruise on it too…aha._

_Anyway I want a new title for this fic. 'Broken' doesn't really cut it anymore. Not really. Any ideas?_

_Anyway, please R&R_

_So sad it's almost over._

_Ah well I have Lock, Stock and Barrel as well as a few oneshots and requests I need to do. If anyone wants a oneshot or story doing, tell me by Friday and stuff and I'll be glad to give it a go. Otherwise I'll just think of a random._

_Anyway,_

_R&R please_

_Much love_

_AB xxx_


	37. Chapter 37

Mokuba's eyes looked bluntly at his brother. Shrugging lightly, he gestured to the room behind him. Kaiba walked in, shutting the door, before turning on the lights.

Sat on the bed was Joey, looked almost distraught. Running over, the brunet clasped the smaller boy in his arms, stroking the blond hair lovingly. Brown eyes gazed upwards into the pained blue, before a light smile crossed his lips.

Noticing the movement Seto pushed his lips onto the blond, ravishing them gently. Joey opened his mouth, allowing the kiss to deepen and their tongues to tangle as his own hands weakly found their way to the fake white hair. Pulling off the wig, he entangled his fingers into the chocolate beneath, before smiling at the familiar touch.

Slowly, Seto pushed the younger onto his back, laying himself out on top. As the kiss deepened, the brunet's senses became delighted by the delicate touches of the blond's finger tips upon the bare skin under his shirt. He gasped slightly as they travelled downwards to the rim on his trousers, gently rimming the corners of the fabric. Pushing his hand under, Joey squeezed and caressed the firm ass beneath, causing light moans from the boy on top of him, who was currently occupied in unbuttoning Joey's shirt, exposing the once covered skin.

Soon the clothes were disposed of, and Seto soon found a cold digit teasing his entrance. Unexpecting of the sudden intrusion, his head whipped backwards and his back arched as the finger entered him. As the shock wore off he found his own mouth finding it's way to the blond's chest, suckling delicately on the nipples before him, eliciting soft pants from the busy blond.

Ice tickled the pale spine as a second finger was added, the brunet's mouth opening in louder moans. It was a new sensation, not completely unfamiliar, but new to receive it from the puppy. His lips soon found the blond's neck, and chaste kisses were placed upon the flesh, before the brunet pulled away to position himself between Joey's legs. Checking the door to check it was shut, Kaiba lowered himself to the strained member before him, his tongue licking it gently, causing the other man to shudder slightly. Taking a deep breath, the taller boy swallowed the reddening member whole, his mouth bursting with the eager sensation to please the other boy.

Joey shuddered and dizzied as Kaiba moved his head slowly up and down, sucking fiercely on the organ in his mouth. The moist warmth almost sent him over the edge, but he held it together in hope of what was to come.

Seto dragged his mouth up the shaft, flicking his tongue over the tip as his finished, before positioning himself over the blond. Was he really going to do this? Was he going to let the blond fuck him? To loose complete control? No. The position still allowed him dominance, despite the disadvantage. Breathing slowly, he looked into chocolate eyes before straddling the hazy eyed blond, lust brimming from every feature.

Quickly, Seto impaled himself on the hardened organ, loud moans quickly releasing from both men. Chocolate eyes shone wide with shock and pleasure, as tanned hands found their way to the slender waist, guiding their owner in small circles, whilst the brunet glided up and down with ease, his head tossed back and his mouth open with pleasure.

'Ahh' Joey looked to the figure before him, passion swelling in his stomach, 'I never, ugh, thought I'd see the day, that the great Seto Kaiba would allow anything other than a pole in his ass.' Kaiba smiled, before thrusting down harder onto the blond, causing him to yelp slightly,

'People can be suprising, mutt.' They both smiled as the movements continued, and it wasn't long before, Joey lost his cool and began thrusting rapidly up into the brunet, his hair sticking to his sweat beaded face,

'Fuck, this is not what I imagined.'

'Hm?' The brunet cocked an eyebrow, his tone still dusted with lust.

'The tightness. It, it's just so good…' The blond gasped again, 'Oh gods I think I'm gonna, ahhh!' the blond screamed as he released himself into the man above, who speared himself a few more times before coming too. The hot seed flowing out of him as he collapsed on the man below him. He kissed the younger boy lightly, before smiling,

'I'm glad I found you, I was so worried that they'd hurt you.'

'Why would they hurt me? I've been controlling this all along.'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey!_

_So not long left! Did anyone see that coming? No one messaged me about it so I don't know…_

_Please don't hate me! Not too much anyway!_

_Only a few chappys left. It's been a crap day again and I've cried a bit, but oh well! Tomorrow is another day! That I expect to be just as bad…haha._

_Anyway, please let me know what you think. It's not over yet._

_So please_

_R&R_

_Much love_

_AB _

_x_


	38. Chapter 38

Kaiba blinked twice. What!

'What?' he stuttered out, his lips barely moveable. Joey stood up, brushing him. Pulling on his shirt, he turned away from the brunet.

'This. All of this, I knew about it.' His voice was emotionless, no remorse, no anger. 'I knew about Mokuba from the start. I knew how he felt. We discussed it the first night I went to your house for the project.' He smiled to himself, 'After the problems with Duke, I joined in. With your company in the way, Mokuba would always come second, and I would mean nothing to you.' He paused. 'Don't bother trying to say anything. You know it's true, dammit Kaiba, the whole fucking world knows it's true.'

'How much did you plan, exactly?'

'We planned that you'd come back. Every blackmail stunt. Getting shot. The destruction of Kaiba castle, though we didn't think you'd burn your fucking house, seriously. That was a little dramatic.'

'Fucking dramatic? You killed people to get time from me? Where the fuck does this come in? Zigfried is dead because of your twisted fucking plan.'

'He chose that. Besides, we don't even know if he's dead for sure.'

'A tower fucking collapsed on him!'

'You'd be surprised.'

'Did you plan on that happening?'

'No. I knew he knew the plan, I phoned him when you went to Kaiba mansion. Seriously, you're very predictable. You might want to change some of your processes.'

'I'm fucking predicable?' Kaiba growled, tugging at his hair. 'Compared to two fucking maniacs who have half destroyed my company…and for what? I think predictable is good around you. It's fucking safe.'

'We destroyed it for you. Don't you even get it?' Joey whizzed around, peering straight into molten blue eyes that leaked down pale cheeks. It was all becoming too much for the brunet. The lack of sleep, the confusion, the conspiracy and his damned emotions. Who invented emotions? They should be fired.

'No.' He spat out bitterly, 'You did it for yourselves. Both you and Mokuba.' He snarled, his eyes burning with raw emotions, 'You tricked me and you used me, you destroyed everything I fucking worked for, everything I suffered for. Every birthday I missed, every Christmas, it was all in vain, you destroyed it.' Joey's eyes narrowed mercilessly.

'No.' He turned his head to the side, still watching the other man, 'You destroyed it. You didn't have to miss anything. You chose to. You chose to abandon everyone, to make unnecessary sacrifices from impatience. We couldn't stand it. Not any more. Not ever again. We wanted it to end. We wanted you to love us like we fucking love you, to come before a company, to come before torture and problems. But no. That's not how you see it. You focus on the company first, how everything is wrong with the company. Fuck how me and Mokuba feel, fuck how we risked everything to get you, and that we were so hurt we'd even go this far. We tried talking, we tried getting you to relax, but no, you never fucking listen. You never want to listen. You are _Seto Kaiba, _CEO and sole owner of Kaiba Corporation. Child genius, games master, undefeated except for one. So why would you listen to us? Us who lie beneath you with our feeble and weak emotions, or needs instead of business orientation. It didn't matter what we fucking did, it never got through to you, you left us no choice!' Joey's voice raised from a bitter whisper to a stern yell. His emotions began to tear through him, ripping at his heart, tearing at his skin and burning through his eyes. His blood boiled to see the brunet's eyes stream, for him to show emotion, recognition of his own humanity. If he wasn't so pissed off, he'd be touched. Kaiba stood up quickly, grabbing the blond by the face, crushing their lips together in a desperate kiss…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Ok really short chapter. My hand keeps going numb, covered in bruises from jui jitsu but guess what? Adam was so confident he could beat me up, we sparred, fight was over in about 5 seconds. I won. Using guard. Woo! Anna 1, Adam 0. Now just need to beat up my boyfriend, who's got 4 wins up on me. Damn chokes. Day off tomorrow so I'm gonna see legend of aang, and sleep. And write as I'm working Sunday. Twice, noooooooooooooooooooooo! Only 1 or 2 chaps left, so I'm sad to say it's almost over. Happy or sad ending? Up to you..._

_Anyway, thank you all for reading this far, I'm gonna check my room for spiders and go to bed now,_

_Yes,_

_Good night my dears,_

_Please R&R_

_Much loves_

_AB x_


	39. Chapter 39

Joey gasped under the kiss before finally pushing the brunet off,

'What are you doing?' the words almost spat out, brown eyes looked onwards in confusion.

'I don't know. I guess I don't want everything to be in vain. Everything you said, everything that's happened. I can be angry, and I can hate you forever, but then, it will have all been for nothing. Mokuba, you, Zigfried. Everyone, what's the fucking point in going back to how it was, so that everything can fuck up again?' Joey nodded slowly, maybe the brunet was right. He couldn't complain, he'd gotten everything he wanted after all.

'So…' Joey raised an eyebrow slowly, brown eyes staring into the soul of the man across from him, 'What will change? How can I trust you?' Seto took a step back, placing his hands on the blond's shoulder. He smiled lopsidedly,

'You can't.' Joey frowned. 'But, after what happened today, I can't trust you either, or Mokuba,'

'So what happens?'

'Well, we go home. We live together. I quit it over in America and stay home, spend more time with you…'

'No more work?'

'Don't be stupid, Wheeler. I worked my ass off for this company and I've had people try to kill me for it. I'm still gonna work my damned ass off, I'll just do it at home and cut down to 40 hours a week.'

'40?'

'Take it or leave it.'

'It's a start I guess you stubborn bastard.' Joey growled, not impressed by the young CEO. 'What about Mokuba?'

'What about him? He has his hotel chain to start.'

'And it'll all be like normal again? Just like that?'

'Yeah I guess so.'

'You burnt the mansion down.'

'Yeah?'

'Where you gonna go?'

'The second one?'

'Rich fucking bastard.' Seto smiled. He must be more tired than he initially thought. He hadn't killed anyone, yet, and he was surprisingly calm.

'Yeah well, you fucking love it.'

'Maybe.'

'So, where do we start?'

'Exactly where we left off. As enemies, with you in my house.'

'Enemies?'

'You helped plot the downfall of Kaiba corp. with some of my greatest rivals. That's not something a lover, or even a friend would do, Joey.' He frowned, his voice still laced with anger.

'Maybe so, but it wasn't entirely my idea.'

'Even so, you led most of the charade on. Most of it is because of you. So whatever. Take it or leave it.'

'It's a start.'

'Right. Can we get the fuck out of here now please? To be honest I'm quite fed up and I'm tired.' Joey shook him head, before been dragged out of the room roughly by his arm.

As they exited, Mokuba and Duke stared at the men.

'Mokuba.' Seto narrowed his eyes. 'We'll talk when we get home.' He paused, looking to Duke. 'Now.'

'I don't fucking answer to you.'

'Then don't come. But if you wasted company time and resources for nothing, it makes you a bad leader. You have a room full of employees. Think wisely, little brother.'

'You're a dick, Seto, do you know that?'

'I'm a fucking Kaiba.'

'You both are.' Joey grumbled from the side, watching the brothers' glare into each others eyes.

As they reached the bottom floor, Pegasus greeted them at the entrance.

'Kaiba-boy. I see you're alive. And with Joey, and Mokuba.'

'Yes. Thank you very much. I appreciate your help.' Kaiba nodded to the giggling white haired man,

'Help? I was just here for fun. I knew who it was all along.' Mokuba's eyes widened, his expression darkening.

'How!' The raven haired teens eyes glowed black,

'It was pretty easy if I'm honest. I thought the pair of you were obvious from the start.'

'You were in on this?' Kaiba began to turn red, his blood boiling. The elder held up his hands, shaking his head.

'No, no. I have spies everywhere to make sure no one tries to eliminate me. I knew what was happening and watched it unfold.'

'You could have told me…' the brunet whispered through gritted teeth,

'What? And miss out on the fun. I doubt it. Don't you know me at all, Kaiba-boy?' with that, he flicked his hair, turned on his heels, and left, calling graciously over his shoulder,

'And don't forget, the new tournament is in 3 months, with the new cards.' Kaiba's jaw dropped. He was fucking unbelievable. Now he needed new staff too. Bastard. Fucking, fucking bastard.

Eventually they arrived home, and Mokuba showed Joey to his new room. The blond sat on the bed, his fingers tracing the silk lightly. The second mansion was a lot smaller. He couldn't fault that it was still huge. Massive in fact, but still only a fraction of the size of the original.

'It's strange, isn't it?' Joey looked up to see Kaiba leant again the door way. He watched as he walked in, and positioned himself before a full size window. 'The house I mean. It's so small. Cramped if I'm honest. I never cared much for it.' He touched the wall, 'But it's not Kaiba Mansion. It doesn't have the same memories. No ghosts from Gozaburo, no ghosts from you. It's empty. An open canvass.' Joey cocked his head, watching the brunet, who seemed to be focussed on the landscape outside. 'But things will always be missing from this house. Things that used to be here, that no longer are. Life. This house never had any character, it was a mere shadow of the first mansion. It won't be homey. No. A home has memories and a family.'

'We have a family.'

'No. We're people brought together by coincidence. Nothing more.'

'Mokuba…'

'Isn't family. Not after what he did.' He shook his head. 'A family, would have trust. You should have trust in me, before pulling off a crazy stunt like that. Mokuba is dealing with the press now. It'll take a few months to die down so his schedule will be crazy. With a sleeping pattern like his, that should drive him half insane.' The brunet smiled lightly, 'but you.' He turned, his face scolding, 'I don't know what to do with you. I want to hurt you, kill you even, but it fucks me off so much that I can't bring myself to do it. No. I can't do anything, and it's maddening. It drives me fucking mad, mutt.' Joey backed away slightly, frightened by the brunet, 'There are a million things I could do to my rivals, a million plans I have, flawless, brilliant plans. But you? No. they're too easy. Not worthy of such a valiant opponent.'

'Kaiba-' the blond reached out his hand in a half attempt to hold the raging man, 'I-'

'It's no use. I don't care anymore.' He spun around. 'I think, my problem is, and no matter how much I fight it, how much I hate it, I love you too much to be able to hurt you, to physically destroy you. I love you too much and I don't want to fucking admit it.' Joey's eyes widened before relaxing again.

'I think you just did.' Seto snarled, his eyes narrowing in sudden realisation of what he'd just said,

'I…' Joey stood up, lightly kissing the brunet to silence him.

'I love you too. Why else would I do this?'

'Fucking twisted mutt,'

'Fucking rich bastard.'

'You know Kaiba?'

'Hn?'

'We may be different and have a long way to go. Our relationship is broken, and there's so much to learn. But we've been through so much, and we can only get stronger.' Kaiba rolled his eyes, pushing the blond backwards,

'You're like a fucking woman, Wheeler, with your friendship and relationship crap, do you know that?'

'And you're just like a Kaiba. Unfeeling prick.'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_So that was it! Last chapter! Happyish. _

_I don't really like how it ended. I think it's cheesy and a bit soppy and rubbish and…oh well. It's over!_

_Thank you so much to everyone who read this far! I only have the 'Lock stock and barrel' alternative ending to write now, and them I'm done! I have no other plans! Damn. I'm really kind of upset after how long I spent on this, but oh well! I hope you all enjoyed it. Its 1.55am…and I'm not even sleepy. So I'll read death note. Everyone seems to be reading/watching Kuroshitsuji at the moment, so I might have to hop on that band wagon. I also have my new Ouran to read. Haha. If anyone has any requests, do let me know, as I have time for alsorts now! Woo! I might try some new fics out with KH or maybe Ouran…I don't know. We'll see!_

_Anyway,_

_Thank you for reading,_

_I love you all very very much for reading my story!_

_Please R&R one last time!_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


End file.
